Pirates of the Caribbean: Sons of Liberty
by TheMuleteer
Summary: Jack Sparrow and company have decided to join the United States! Men in dressses, rum, chaos, mayhem, and did I mention rum? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I have lawyer-phobia. I'm taking drugs but they're not helping. So, Jerry Bruckheimer, if you're reading this, please don't sue me.

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

The repairs were beginning.

The damage done to the city in the Second Battle of Tortuga was incredible, but they were recovering. The city defenders were instrumental in the reconstruction efforts. They raided ships bound for other places for the raw materials, and brought them to Tortuga, including the driving force behind the reconstruction efforts—rum, and lots of it. They also helped rebuild several buildings, the most important of them first; the pub.

Needless to say, these defenders are those who serve Admiral Jack Sparrow.

And it was in this pub that Jack Sparrow was now, enjoying a large quantity of rum.

As usual.

A man approached Sparrow. Jack turned to look at the stranger. Don't ask how he knew that a newcomer was in the house. Call it pirate's intuition if you will. But, reason or no, he turned, and took in the man.

The man wore a blue coat, one very much like the Royal Navy. But he was not a man who served the King; that much was obvious. He wore the coat, but no wig or tricorn cap. His coat was not in the best of shape, but not ragged or out of use like deserters wore their coats. Then there was his voice when he said, "Admiral Sparrow." The second thing Jack noticed was his accent—American.

The first thing he noticed was that it was not a question.

"Aye. And you?" He held up a hand. "I'm going to make a few base assumptions here, savvy? You're an American. You're not a friend of King George—I am not either, so you're safe here; this town basically belongs to me. And you are from the American militia—not _a_ militia, _the_ militia; the Continental Army, if I'm not mistaken. And, judging by yer coat, yer something of a bigwig, aren't ye?" Sparrow extended a hand. "Am I wrong?"

"General Nathanael Greene at your service," as he took Sparrow's hand, "and right on all counts; particularly that _you_ control this city."

"So, what can the Admiralty do for you, General Greene?" Rene Olstead.

"Well, we have an offer for you, Admiral."

"We, the Continental Army?"

"We, the Continental Army."

"I am now listening attentively, General." Jack Sparrow leaned back in the chair he sat in. General Greene also relaxed; it was difficult not to around Jack Sparrow. "What can I do for my American brethren?"


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

Chapter 2: Invitation

* * *

"General Nathanael Greene at your service," as he took Sparrow's hand, "and right on all counts; particularly that _you_ control this city." 

"So, what can the Admiralty do for you, General Greene?"

"Well, we have an offer for you, Admiral."

"We, the Continental Army?"

"We, the Continental Army."

"I am now listening attentively, General." Jack Sparrow leaned back in the chair he sat in. General Greene also relaxed; it was difficult not to around Jack Sparrow. "What can I do for my American brethren?"

"Well, as you may have heard, the American colonies have declared independence from Great Britain."

"I have."

"Well, patriotism aside, let's be realistic; we are thirteen disassembled colonies united by a group of men who, for every one hour of productivity, bicker pointlessly for ten. We face the greatest empire in the history of the world, led by one of the most cantankerous and dangerous kings in said history. That being said...we've got George Washington. And he realizes these facts."

"Well, he's quite an intelligent man, I shall grant him that. Go on," Sparrow gestured.

"Well, we know that we simply cannot defeat the English alone. So we are sending envoys to several other entities; France, Spain, pirate captains..."

"Pirate Admirals?" Jack suggested. "Please continue."

"Well, we're formally asking for your assistance. We'd financially assist you, and in return, the occasional assigned mission. Otherwise, just continue your habit of causing chaos and mayhem wherever you go."

"Hmm. Forget the financial assistance, General; I want rum. Get me rum—lots of it—and you've got a pirate."

"Privateer is the term we're using, Admiral."

"Well, when referring to me, you shall use the term 'Admiralty Jack Sparrow'." After a moment, he added, "Use of the term 'pirate' would placate me, though I would certainly appreciate 'Admiralty Sparrow'. Any other strings attached?"

"No other strings attached, Admiral Sparrow. So, Jack," he rose. "Can I take a 'yes' to General Washington?"

"You _can_, Nathanael. Whether or not you _will_ is up to you." At Greene's pained look, "But I find meself inclined to acquiesce to your request."

"Excellent. Then might I give you an assignment now?"

"You might."

"We would like you to take a small group of men and assault Fort Charles, located in—"

"Port Royal. What are my objectives?"

"Just try to break in, free prisoners, shove their cannon off the cliff, burn bridges, commandeer a ship, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer your weaselly black guts out." He widened his eyes for effect on the last bit.

Sparrow smiled. "Well, I shall get right on top of it."

"Thank you, Admiral Sparrow." Greene made a semi-formal bow to the pirate.

"Thank you, General Greene."


	3. Chapter 3: Intrusion

Chapter 3: Intrusion

* * *

A rowboat approached the cliffs of Port Royale. This rowboat carried four men; an Admiral, a blacksmith, a Navy deserter, and a weapon master. As John and Will rowed, James still marveled at how Jack Sparrow had gotten them to do this crazy job.

* * *

"Are you mad, Jack? Join the United States? If George didn't hate us for being a thorn in his side here, he'd hate us for this!" Gibbs was repulsed.

In the cabin of the _Black Pearl_, the assembled captains—Bootstrap Bill, James, Will, AnaMaria, SinClair, Fowl, Parker, Starr, and Mera Sparrow (plus Elizabeth and John)—sat at the table, and were engaging in a routine of being spectators at a tennis match; following the verbal rebuttals from Jack to Gibbs to Jack and back again.

Bootstrap, Will, Elizabeth, John, Ana, and Mera were poorly concealing amusement at the verbal sparring match. SinClair, Fowl, and Starr looked aghast that a captain would dare speak to a commanding officer like that—not just that, but that a man would dare speak to Jack Sparrow in this manner. Meanwhile, James and Parker looked pensive.

"Well, mate, Georgie already hates us, so why not give him fair reason to do so?"

Head turn. "Because you are deliberately antagonizing the most powerful man in the world! First we steal ten ships from his fleet, one of which cost him a large amount of money. Then we cost him several more ships in a battle with the Devil Himself. And _now_ you want us to join the colonies and plunder Port Royale!"

Head turn. "Yes."

Head turn. "You're mad."

Head turn. "Conceivably."

Head turn. "Well, I give up. If no-one else will back me up on this..."

Then James spoke up. "Why be so obstinate, Gibbs? He is right—the King does hate us. Why not give him ample reason to?"

Gibbs's mouth worked for a moment or so. Then he glared at Jack. "There, you see? You've corrupted _him_, too."

"Oh, I did no such thing. Adjust his priorities, certainly. Mess with his brain, certainly. Corrupt him, certainly." Then Jack paused. "Wait. That last one is what I stand accused of, is it not?"

"It is," John held his head in his hands.

"Oh. Then I am guilty as charged." He bowed in a way that suggested hours of practice refining the smaller details therein.

"Fine, fine. What's the plan?"

"The plan? Raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer our weaselly black guts out. Then escape Port Royale using John's maturity, his optimism," he jerked a thumb at James, "and my skill with women."

Will said into his hands as he held his head in them, "We're doomed."

* * *

For their last night as mere pirates, the four men had decided to go into a tavern. Unfortunately, it was one where they were recognized. Five minutes after entering, they were run out by thongs of an over-adoring public.

As soon as they were in the clear, Jack asked, "Anyone catch the names they gave us?"

John said, "Apparently, I'm the goofy one, he's the dour one," he indicated James in a manner similar to how Jack had identified him hours ago at the table, "you're the piratical one—"

"Fitting."

"—And Will's the somber one."

Will looked bemused. "But I'm not sad."

"You look sad. Makes the lasses want to comfort you. Depresses them so badly that you should comfort them."

James smiled wanly. "And Will the only one of us with a successful relationship with a woman. Missed opportunities, Turner."

Jack thought that this might be an interesting time to bring up James's relationship with Ana, but decided to save the humiliation for a better time.

* * *

So the four of them were rowing towards Port Royale. This was going to be interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos and Mayhem

Chapter 4: Chaos and Mayhem

* * *

The four men carefully scaled the cliff wall. Jack looked out to sea to note that he was right on in his timing; the _Pursuer_, the _Ranger_, the _Agonizer_, and the _Harbinger_ were practicing naval exercises. So the Fort would be quite empty; Gillette, in his simplicity, would think that the four ships could repel any assault before it even needed to be addressed by Fort Charles.

The climb was harrowing and quite scary. The cliff was almost sheer, and in many places there was no purchase for hand or footholds. They had to rely on each other to get up. At one point, John said, "Good thing we're not scared of heights, eh, Will?"

"But I thought that you were," Will said.

"No, I'm not afraid of heights." Looking down, he added, "It's _falling_ from said heights that concerns me."

For the rest of the climb they were silent.

* * *

Then they were at the top. Will climbed over the ledge onto the balcony at the same time as Jack. Will reached down, and pulled John up.

As James came up, he said, "Alright. Now, to toss the cannon off the edge. We should co-ordinate it so that they don't fall off one by one—the other way, there's a better chance that someone will spot the cannon falling."

"Oh, not just yet. First," Jack gestured, "we free the prisoners."

* * *

After the men of lawlessness were free and running from the fort, Jack said, "Now, run a bit of powder down to the armory. Let's blow it sky-high." As Will and John did this, Jack slung an arm 'round James's shoulders, and said, "Now, we aren't simply going to lob the cannon off the edge; where's the fun in that? No," he pointed at the bay, "we're going to fire on those ships, see if we can sink one or two."

"A surprisingly sound plan, Sparrow. I'll load and aim the guns. I suggest this..."

* * *

Moments later, John and Will came up, and noticed the changed positions of the cannons. Jack said, grab a torch. They're all aimed at a boat—ship," he corrected himself. "So just light 'em off, then run down the way and light the next, until we're done. Then go backwards and shove 'em over the edge. Ought to create merry Hell for Gillette, oughtn't it?"

As Will grabbed a torch, Jack said, "How long will it take for the powder line to reach the armory?"

"About two minutes, maybe less."

"Be ready to light the line. I've a feeling that we'll need to be hasty about it."

* * *

Commodore Gillette stood on the deck of his new command ship, the _Agonizer_, surveying the assembled group. They were training to face Sparrow, if he ever gave them another chance. Then he heard a distant thud. He looked around; none of the ships had fired.

Then four cannon rounds hit the _Agonizer_ amidships.

* * *

"Keep moving, keep moving!" The cannon fired off one after the other as they pounded mostly the _Agonizer_, but some rounds went after the others. The _Agonizer_ quickly sank, but all the boats had escaped it, and boats were leaving their ships to come ashore.

Finally, all the rounds were spent, and Jack said, "Come on! Shove 'em off!"

Several cannon fell down the cliff wall to the bottom of the bay. Others fell to the lower deck, and smashed into useless wreckage. Then the last cannon plummeted to the briny blue.

Jack looked out, and saw the Commodore come charging up the hill. "Time to fire up Plan B, Will."

* * *

The four pirates ran out the front doors of the Fort.

Into the waiting rifles of the British Navy. "Well, well, well," Gillette said. "Admiral Jack Sparrow, Will Turner—"

"Captain Will Turner."

"And James Norrington."

"Captain James Norrington, if you don't mind."

"Surrender."

Jack decided to be irritating. "Oh, you wish to surrender to me? Very well. I accept."

"I'll give you points for brass, but give up, Sparrow."

"Oh, I don't think so. And I'd get back to those ships, Commodore, lest we steal one from under your nose."

Then the powder magazine exploded. As per Plan B, the explosion rocked the entire hill, and since they expected it, the four pirates ran past the Marines. "Ta," Jack said as he rapped Gillette on the head.

* * *

As they ran, Jack said, "Plan C; we go to the port, steal a ship—preferably the Ranger—and get out of here."

Then all of a sudden, Will jerked into a side alley. Then Jack saw why. He grabbed James and John by the collars and hauled them into the alley.

For down the hill were dozens of Marines, waiting for them.

* * *

"So much for Plan C. Options, people?" Jack looked at the other three men.

"It'll be getting into the port that will be the problem," Will said. "Really wish we had Ana or Elizabeth or a month to plan this."

"We'll improvise." Jack turned to John. "We need a carriage, a bottle of wine, a candle, and four sets of women's clothing."

"Jack," James turned to him. "Please tell me you're not putting us in women's clothing."

"Very well. I'm not putting us in women's clothing."

* * *

A half-hour later, the four of them, in their alley, stood by a carriage in women's clothing. James stared with a hurt expression at Jack, who very pointedly ignored him.

"You lied to me."

"I did," Jack said. "With my brilliant achievements in piracy, I have come to the realization that lies can be very powerful motivators."

"My faith is shattered."

"You knew, when I said that we needed four sets of women's clothing that we were going to end up in them. You _knew_, mate. So any hopes you had to the contrary were mere self-delusion."

"I understand that. But I'd rather blame you than me."

Jack grinned evilly. "So, Will, what are we facing here?"

Will poked his head around the alley corner. "Maybe thirty-five, forty men. All armed."

"So ten-to-one odds. Not too bad." John cracked his knuckles. "So, who here looks best in women's clothing? I vote for myself."

"Bugger off. Now, here's Plan D..."

* * *

Murtogg and Mullroy stood with the guard at the port gate. "Why are we here?"

Mullroy leaned in. "The pirates come down this way—the only way out of town—and we blast the bejesus out of 'em."

"No, I know why we're here. I'm just wondering why we aren't guarding the ships, like Admiral Sparrow said we ought to?"

"Because it was Sparrow who said it." Gillette rolled his eyes.

The two Marines looked at each other. "You think he wasn't tellin' the truth?"

* * *

The carriage rolled down the hill. At first, none took notice of it. Then, a few moments later, people took notice.

A carriage charging down the road on fire is, after all, something to look at.

The blazing wreck charged through the Marines as they parted to let it through the gates. Once inside, the four incognito men rolled out from under and went on about their business.

After all, no one suspects women of piracy.

* * *

They pointed towards the top of the hill they'd just come down, and someone said, "I saw them! They ran back up towards the Governor's Mansion!"

A Marine turned to John, who nodded his assent. The man might have had doubts about their true genders, but then James let out a high-pitched wail that suggested fear and panic.

"Don't worry, miss. We'll get them. Commodore! Civilians say they're going towards the Governor's Mansion!" The Marine turned and ran away.

Jack looked, somewhat bemusedly, at James. "Good screaming there, mate."

"I'm forced to practice regularly," James said rather hoarsely. "Anytime you let Depp here make the plans of action, for example. Anytime Will tries to cook the food for us."

Both Will and John glared daggers at James.

"Alright. Here's Plan E..."

* * *

Unseen, four women crept under a rowboat. It then rose, and four sets of feet guided it down to, and then into the sea. From there, it was only a small bit of work to walk the boat around the bend of the cliff to the _Black Pearl_.

* * *

When Will climbed aboard, Elizabeth asked, "Do I want to know?"

Will looked down at the women's clothing. "Probably not." Then Jack came up the side next. "It was his idea."

"You're right," Elizabeth said. "I don't want to know."


	5. Chapter 5: Next Assignment

Chapter 5: Next Assignment

* * *

Jack Sparrow was enjoying rum, when once again, Nathanael Greene strode into the room. He sat down at Sparrow's table, and without preamble, spoke. "I heard about Port Royal. Excellent job."

"Thanks, mate. Though I doubt you've heard the full story."

"Let me think...you sank the _Agonizer_, pitched all their cannon off the cliff, blew their powder magazine, and got away disguised as women." He regarded Jack's rather amusing expression. "Did I miss anything?"

"Remarkably, no." Sparrow looked at Greene. "Well, General, I doubt very much that you're here only to congratulate me on a job well done."

Greene sighed. "Indeed I'm not." He began. "You are aware that we are in the midst of negotiations with France regarding an alliance."

"Aye; I've seen French and American ships trade cargoes down here. Never once robbed them, incidentally."

"Which we appreciate. At the moment, Doctor Franklin, Silas Deane, and Arthur Lee are in Paris, further expanding the deal."

Jack looked as if he were thinking. "Franklin I can see; the French love him. Deane, too; he's been there for a while. But Lee?"

Greene shook his head. "I know. He's a sanctimonious fool who thinks of nothing but his own self-importance. If anything destroys the negotiations, it'll be him."

"I see. Go on."

Greene opened a map of the Atlantic. "The French have agreed to supply us with two million francs each year we are in active war. We're also working on shipping French arms to the U.S. The problem is that the British do not allow the American ships to leave ports, leaving us only the opportunity to depart under cloak of night."

"I see you point. What d'you need my services for?"

"We would either like you to escort the French ships to the Caribbean, or harass the British Navy enough that they lose focus on the French. Considering the size of your fleet, both would be better."

"So you're aware of our recent additions?"

"I was informed that your daughters took the _Leviathan_. We were worried about those two ships, but with one under your command, those fears are for naught."

"Good, then. Might I suggest something else?"

Greene looked bemused. "Certainly."

Jack leaned forward, and gestured on the map. "I'll send a few ships to guard the French shipments, and I'll also send James Norrington to harass the British forces around France."

"You have James Norrington? I didn't know about that." Greene looked pleasantly surprised.

"Sorry I didn't inform you sooner. With those two groups set, then, I'll take the rest of the fleet and harass British emplacements on the American coast. That sound alright to you?"

Greene smiled. "I think I can take that to General Washington. You'll have to work with John Paul Jones, you understand."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Can't I work around him?"

"I doubt it. There isn't much that happens in our waters that he doesn't know about. But I won't inform him of your coming, if that's what you'd prefer."

"Thanks very much. One other thing," Jack said as Greene began to rise.

"Yes?"

"I'd like some black paint and black thread delivered to Boston. That port is still yours, is it not?"

"Yes. May I ask what for?"

"For the _Black Sun_; my daughters' ship. They'd prefer that to the current outfit."

"A fair point. Well, I shall see your supplies to Boston. I shall need where you're sending them, so I can send advance notice to their places of deployment. So who is going where?"

* * *

"Admiral Norrington will take the _Dauntless_, the _Britannia_, the _Flagrant_, and the _Artemis_. You will take up position where your services are needed, and harass the British as you see fit." Jack Sparrow walked around the cabin's table, discussing deployment with his captains and advisors.

"The _Implacable_, the _Elizabeth_, and the _Polaris_ will follow him to the French coast. They will then take convoy duty with the French ships that come here to the Caribbean, and escort them back home as well until given otherwise orders. That clear?"

"Inescapably," Bootstrap Bill said, smirking.

"Meanwhile, the _Neptune_, the _Valiant_, the _Black Sun_, and the _Black Pearl_ will ship off for Boston, and assist the US Army as needed. Are there questions, people?"

John raised his hand. Jack braced himself. "Go ahead, John."

"There's something I don't get."

"This is news?" James asked, grinning widely.

"Be quiet, you. When you said that we'd assist the US Army 'as needed', what do you mean by that?"

"Whatever they need; weapons smuggling, getting food for them, getting real outfits with boots, the occasional siege of a Brit-held city, and assistance on the ground if they need it," Jack said, gesticulating somewhat wildly at times.

"You mean be a common soldier." It wasn't a question.

"Sort of," Jack rocked his hand a little. "Think of it as joining the Marine Corps."

John regarded him. "Need I remind you, sonny, that I quit the Marines?"

Jack's grin was one a Cheshire cat would envy. "No place like home." He opened the doors. "Greene's advance notice went out last night. I'd like you all to arrive the same day." Noting that no-one moved, he shouted at the top of his quite large lungs, "SNAP TO!"

They moved.


	6. Chapter 6: We'll Always Have Paris

Chapter 6: We'll Always Have Paris

* * *

James Norrington stood on the new helm of the _Dauntless_. The coast of France was in sight, and in particular, Paris. He smiled at a thought, then called up a sailor. "Take a boat, and this message to the captain of the _Britannia_; she and I are..."

* * *

"...to enter the capital, inform Count Vergennes of our arrival, do the same courtesy for Doctor Franklin and Congressman Deane, and then...enjoy the city of Paris until daybreak?" AnaMaria regarded the sailor. She thought a moment, then said, "You may take your boat back to the _Dauntless_, and tell Admiral Norrington that he is..."

* * *

"...an overly romantic sap, with no concept of subterfuge or decency, and am expected to meet her onshore." James Norrington raised an eyebrow. "Sounds as though it might be a perfectly sound plan. How peculiar."

* * *

Charles Gravier, Count of Vergennes was very polite and happy to greet them, as well as thank them for providing an alternate means to protect their shipments, and keep the English ships from their usual surveillance of the Atlantic. Silas Deane, Congressman of Connecticut was also pleased to meet them, and thank them for bringing a fleet to protect America's interests. Doctor Benjamin Franklin, James Norrington found, was a charming gentleman who was very clever to note that their purpose was to act in the interests of America, and not for America itself. He was also well aware of the relationship between he and AnaMaria, though having the good graces to wait until the woman was out of earshot to comment on such. "A fine woman, lad. I must say that I find myself charmed by her." 

"Rather like the snake charms Eve," James muttered. "Well, Doctor, a scarlet woman might also be charming, but make the wrong move, and...You find yourself in mild peril," he finished awkwardly.

Franklin grinned. "Another blissful property of being old."

"What might that be, Doctor?"

Franklin said, "At my age, the pen truly _is_ mightier than the sword."

Even James couldn't help grinning.

* * *

Paris was a beautiful city. James didn't quite know why, but it was. Perhaps it was the air; London's air was soot-filled and dirty. Perhaps it was the architecture; the French were master builders, it seemed. Perhaps it was the flow of the French language. 

Or perhaps it was the woman with him. She was incredibly gorgeous, but he knew that if he were to state that fact, he would be at serious risk of dismemberment by saber. James decided that it was the inherent danger in a relationship with AnaMaria that made everything seem so alive and beautiful.

He didn't state that opinion, either. But she knew he thought so, and that was enough for her.

* * *

The two strolled through the beautiful stretch of land called Tuileries Gardens. They simply enjoyed each other's company, never having to say anything; what could be said was already known. 

They walked through and out of the gardens, and stood upon the banks of the Seine. James found a bench, and took a seat, guiding Ana down next to him. As they got comfortable, he made a mental note to tell Will that this was absolutely the most romantic place for a man and woman on the face of the Earth. Then again, that could lead to awkward questioning about how he might know that. Scratch mental note.

"James, what are we going to do?"

"I'm sorry?" He didn't quite understand what she meant.

"We can't be pirates all our lives, but we love the sea. We can't raid, pillage and plunder when we're Doctor Franklin's age, but we don't know anything else. So what are we going to do, James?"

He thought, and then simply put an arm 'round her shoulders. Staring out across the Seine River, he simply said, "Well, we'll always have Paris."

And they always would.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I am a feckless, terrible, romantic sap. Sorry, chums, but I felt we needed a break from all the action. And incidentally, went to see Pirates II the other night. WOW. Incredibly good, though it doesn't bode well for Will/Liz fans, and now that messes up my story with Admiral of the Royal Navy, James Norrington. But the best moment of all was this: "So tell me, what's become of my ship?" REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7: Americana

Chapter 7: Americana

* * *

Admiral Sparrow's fleet had received a warm welcome in Boston, and the crew was quickly informed of General Washington's position in Valley Forge. They made the long journey down to Delaware Bay, then inland as far as they could go, robbing English and Spanish ships along the way—they'd received word that Spain would not assist the Americans in any action, and that was a major misstep in Jack Sparrow's mind.

They arrived by horses, the 5 of them, leading several carriages loaded with supplies. Jack Sparrow was notably resplendent in the Royal Navy Admiral attire—sans the hat; there is only the One Hat for Admiral Jack Sparrow—while Joshamee Gibbs and Ulysses Parker were in their old Navy uniforms. John wore a long coat very much like Jack's, and rather dark attire under it, and the newest Captain of the fleet, Mera Sparrow followed in a Marine's uniform, with the coat loosely open over the shirt, the two of them flanking the Admiralty.

Jack Sparrow cleanly leapt from his horse, onto the snow below. He was immediately met by General Greene. "General Greene, we have some supplies that the lobsterbacks had no apparent need of. Our stock includes meat, some Caribbean fruits, some decent clothing—a lot stolen from the Spanish Navy, and a few uniforms from the British Navy fer yer officers—and most important of all; rum." Gibbs suppressed a low whistle; if Jack was giving some of his sacred rum to these men, this was a very important cause to him.

To his surprise, Greene embraced Sparrow. "You have no idea how badly we require supplies; we've got men drinking dirty water and calling it soup, since there's no food to be had, and we've no real clothing, let alone uniforms." He paused, as if fearful to hope for too much. "Do these uniforms come with boots?"

"As I said, mate, they had no apparent need of them; if they did, they'd guard it a lot better."

Greene grinned broadly. "If there weren't so many people around Sparrow, I think I may have kissed you."

Jack's eyes widened quite a fair bit. "There'll be none of that, now; me daughter's present."

"Is she? Where?"

Jack indicated the Marine still on horseback. "That be the bonny lass, old...whatserface," he ended lamely.

"It's Mera, General. He gets myself and my twin sister mixed up far too often for comfort."

"Yes, yes, a minor fault on my part," Jack said quickly, hoping not to dwell on it; Jack Sparrow's shortcomings were few and far between, and he would very much have liked to keep it that way. "So let's get these supplies unloaded."

* * *

The pirates were given a very warm welcome, and later, General Greene, Admiral Sparrow, Captains Gibbs, Parker & Sparrow, and John Depp were engaged in several activities; the General and Admiral engaged in polite conversation—a skill Jack was only just learning—and the Captains were engaging John Depp in a gambling round, betting some very lovely possessions.

"So, Nat, what can we offer the United States, besides supplies stolen from rival navies?"

"Well, I don't know, Jack; how close can you get to York with your fleet?" The question was in darkly serious jest. Jack knew this, and played along.

"Well, seeing as we made a few trips to Neverland recently, I think we could probably fly over without extreme difficulty. Why d'you ask?"

"Because while he'll never admit it, I'm fairly certain that the entire Army would very much appreciate it if you quite literally lit a fire under the Congress's seat."

"And why's that?"

"You notice the warm welcome you received? You brought supplies—food and clothing that we desperately needed. Supplies that the Congress will not grant us."

"Whyever not? I thought it was them ye was fightin' for—second to the American cause."

"True enough—but the Second Continental Congress retired some time ago, sending home all the men that actually had some matter of substance between their ears. The current Congress...they wouldn't know dire need if it came up and shot them in the back—which several of my officers have graciously offered to do," he said, not joking at all. "We also could use real officers."

"But you have those, have ye not?"

"Not really. Most of our officers are either a bunch of foreign fools—from France, mostly—or glory-hunters. Sometimes both. Generals Lee and Gates being among the glory-hounds."

"Well, I could offer you a real officer. He served in the Marines in the last war. They got him trained incredibly well. Watch this." Jack turned to the gambling group, and shouted, "Colonel Depp!"

John sprang up into military attention, shouting, "Sir!" without consciously knowing it. Then he dropped the posture and glared daggers at Jack. "This had best be vastly more important than my gambling, young man; I had a bet of eight Fives with exactly that many on the table." At the continuing stares from Greene and Sparrow, he became mildly alarmed. "I knew it; I'm going to get shot."

* * *

John Depp stood outside the office before him, shifting from foot to foot. Then a man poked his head from the office—Tilghman, if he recalled correctly. "Colonel—"

"Just Depp, if ye don't mind; I stopped being 'Colonel Depp' years ago."

"Alright, then, Mr. Depp, the General will see you now." As he entered, the door shut behind him.

Nervously, he turned to face the other man in the office. He was tall, had a somewhat large forehead, a commanding presence, and a fine uniform. "Colonel Depp, I am General Washington. Please, sit down."

"Thank you, sir," Depp said. He sat, as did Washington.

"My friend Mr. Tilghman tells me you have actual military experience." It was not a question, so he didn't bother dodging it.

"Yes, sir; I served as a Colonel in the Marines. I fought in the Seven Years War in the European theatre."

"Ah. So...no offenses meant, but are you a deserter, then, sir?"

"No, General; after the war, they simply had no need for me. After quite a lengthy battle with several superiors, I was...somewhat forcibly ejected from the Marines. Since then I have led what is admittedly a somewhat checkered lifestyle. I've been a guide, lived in the Arctic, served with then-Captain now-Admiral Sparrow on his ship, and also had several unpleasant run-ins with Corsair pirates in the Mediterranean."

"Hmm." Washington appeared to think for quite a time. "How would you like a Brigadier General's commission, sir? I should like very much to send you, along with a letter of recommendation to the Congress. You would act as liaison between Admiral Sparrow and myself. You would also be on par with men such as General Greene. I also have the sense that you'd be of indispensable use on the field. How would that be?"

"Me, a General? I certainly had no such aspirations in the Marines, and I certainly don't have them now, sir. Surely there is another man who could use this commission more than myself." Washington sensed that this was no false modesty; he honestly thought that the Army had better men who deserved promotions. "If it is your will, General, then I shall do as you ask—but under duress."

"Noted." The General started drafting the letter, and said, "Welcome to the American Revolution, General Depp."


	8. Chapter 8: Alliances

Chapter 8: Alliances

* * *

The _Implacable_'s fleet group was about to depart with a shipment of supplies when word reached them; on January 7th, 1778, Doctor Benjamin Franklin was informed that the French had openly declared an alliance with America. Therefore, they were no longer required to guard French shipments to the American continent, and Admiral Norrington's fleet of four was doing more than a satisfactory job of harassing the British at sea. It came down to the decision that would be made in council.

* * *

Bootstrap Bill, Hal Starr, Elizabeth and Will were openly debating what they were to do. There were several arguments being presented. 

Harold Starr believed that they ought to remain here and assist Admiral Norrington in his mission. However, the likely reason for his argument was a French mistress he had acquired recently.

Bootstrap believed that they should depart for America, if possible bringing James's group with them; with the alliance, the French had no real need of someone pestering the British.

Will and Elizabeth, however, were more interested in returning to the Caribbean and Tortuga, to assist in reparation and recovery.

"Our loyalty is to Jack, and we ought to head to the colonies and assist in his dealings there," Bootstrap protested.

"Admiral Sparrow also told us to remain here and protect the French shipments. I believe that extends to protecting the French people, and as such assisting Admiral Norrington," Starr retorted.

"What of Tortuga? As our fleet departed, so did the supply flow going in. We should return there. Once Jack hears of the alliance, he'll definitely send orders to both France and the Caribbean, so we should at the very least remain in one of those places," Elizabeth explained.

As Hal had been considering taking his mistress to Tortuga anyhow, he decided he could side with the Turner couple. However, America would definitely function as well. "I have to stay out of this. Perhaps we could simply continue on our assigned mission until otherwise notified."

Will and Elizabeth consulted each other, then said, "It probably would be best to return to the _Pearl_ and her fleet; if there's somewhere else Jack wants us, he'll tell us then."

"Agreed," Bootstrap said. "Now, we'll just have to get a message to James. Take the night off in Paris. I'll get supplies ready for the return trip."

* * *

As they'd been told, Will and Elizabeth enjoyed the night off in Paris. As they wandered, they actually found themselves following the same route James and Ana had taken only a few weeks previously, though they had no knowledge of this. They even sat down on the same bench. The Turners sat on the banks of the Seine, comforted by one another's presence. 

Elizabeth sighed, contentedly. "So what's the next venture of the Dread Pirates Turner?"

Will laughed. "I don't know. How does the military sound?" Elizabeth expressed her enthusiasm for the idea in facial features that suggested she had just bitten into a very rotten apple.

"Oh, come on. Just imagine it. Wife of the infamous General William Turner, the only commander with a spotless record, an enormous estate somewhere in the countryside, gardens, orchards, seven children—"

"Hold on there, _General_. Did you just say _seven_ children?"

"Yes," he said, realizing his error. "Yes, I did."

She seemed to consider it. "All right, seven. But only if _you_ carry three of them."

He paled incredibly at the thought. "All right, all right; four?"

She smiled, snuggling into his shoulder. "It's so wonderful when we think alike, isn't it, darling?"

"Yes, dear," Will said, resigned.

"Ahh. You're learning, General Turner."

"Yes, dear; I know exactly who has the power in this family."

"Good man." She tilted her head to look at him. "And one other question, _General_; an estate in the countryside? As in not somewhere near the ocean, or even water?"

"Oh, no, Elizabeth; do you truly think I could ever give up the sea? I've heard wonderful things about some of Massachusetts, particularly outside Boston. There's a place called Braintree barely a few miles outside Boston that is rumored to be absolutely beautiful in the spring. So is that a yes, my dear?"

"It's a maybe, General. The Army may not want you, anyhow."

"What would they not want of me? The famed pirate, Captain William Turner, son of the dreaded Bootstrap Bill Turner, compatriot of Admiral Jack Sparrow, pillager of the seven seas, and indeed the most feared—"WHACK.

"Second most feared—"

"Better."

"Pirate in the world?"

"True enough; they probably would want you for the publicity," Elizabeth conceded.

Will massaged his sore head. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"And why was that?"

"Because Jack's one up on you."

"Only one, and I run a close second."

"Egotist."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth sighed and shifted. "So what shall we do next?"

"we could raid, pillage, plunder—"

"We will not be pilfering our weaselly black guts out, William. Think of something better," Elizabeth said huffily.

"We could just bother James. The _Dauntless_ is moored just down the way."

"That sounds absolutely terrible, William, an activity for those with no moral compass whatsoever." She grinned. "I love it!"

* * *

The _Dauntless_ rocked silently in the soft waves, bereft of activity. Will crept forward, towards the captain's cabin. He saw the door, and that it was ajar. There were sounds of motion inside. _Excellent; he'll never expect company_. He gestured to Elizabeth, who nodded. She stood, then held up three fingers. He nodded, then held up three of his own. He ticked them down; three; two; one... 

The two planned to burst in the room, shouting, "Evening, James!"

What actually happened was that they got the first syllable of 'evening' out, then stopped dead at the sight before them. Then they were forced to retreat as two pistols aimed in their direction and had they moved not a second before, their heads would have been blown off.

* * *

James and Ana looked at each other and said simultaneously, "You sleep with a gun under your pillow?"

* * *

A/N: Say-no-more, know-what-I-mean-nudge-nudge! What d'you think, eh? REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9: Accession

A/N: I want to apologize for missing the usual daily update-the document loader refused to load my next chapter. Here it is. Sorry for the delay!

--Cal--

* * *

Chapter 9: Accession

General John Depp had just returned to Valley Forge. He sat with Admiral Sparrow, who never ceased in pestering him about 'who was the one complaining about being a soldier?' to which his response was 'it was common soldier I objected to'.

* * *

The man was huge, a scowling hulk, rode at the head of a long column of troops who were as raged as their commander. They passed through the outposts to unexpected cheers, moved through the frozen earthworks as huddled soldiers rose to greet them. They pushed their way up the long snowy hill to the plateau, each man amazed at the sight of this strange new town, built by the hands of Washington's army. The cabins were waiting, the grim vacancies created by so many who were sick or simply gone. As they spread into their new homes, their fresh fires added new clouds of smoke to the vast sea of black air that drifted over Valley Forge. They did not complain of the choking misery of the cabins, the hard cold ground kept away by the thin layers of worn blankets. Instead, they were grateful for the shelter, the long miserable march from Saratoga now complete. It was a homecoming of sorts, this hearty regiment of Virginians, led by the crude and powerful man who inspired as much good humor in the army as the passion for a good fight. With word of the return of these lean and victorious riflemen, the stories began to flow, the pride of accomplishment, these men who had done so much to destroy Gentleman Johnny Burgoyne. As their revelry began, their leader continued on to headquarters. Daniel Morgan had returned to Washington's command.

* * *

Morgan was quite a hit with Jack Sparrow and his crew. The tall Virginian had a flair for the dramatic, something that endeared him greatly to Jack. He also had a habit of informality, even being heard calling General Washington 'George'. The group of them, Admiral Sparrow, Captain Sparrow, Captain Gibbs, General Depp, and Morgan were enjoying a good round of spirits—commonly known as rum. While doing this, they passed around their stories; many of Morgan's were definite tall tales, some weren't. But the real difficulty was in telling the difference with the tales of Jack Sparrow.

"…and then they made me their chief," Jack finished his old story.

"Hah! Jack, that is the biggest crock I have ever heard," Morgan laughed.

"Oh? How 'bout this one, eh?" Jack then proceeded to recount what happened with the cannibals that believed him a god. "Of course, it's a very common mistake, but it's not that often that I'm selected to be the main course because of my deity." He also related the particulars of his escape, including being an overlarge shish-ke-bob, falling through several bridges, practicing pole-vaulting and running for his life, finally escaping on the Black Pearl. "And then I shouted back to the, "Alas, my children. This is the day that you will always remember as they that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

Gibbs chocked. "Actually, sir, I believe yer exact words were 'this is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost—', then a wave hit ye, and then you finished very dourly, 'Captain...Jack Sparrow'."

Morgan roared. "Sparrow, I'm more inclined to believe his story than yours!"

"Oh, no, sir; the rest of its true—'e just ne'er said 'caught', that's all," Gibbs stopped him.

Morgan's eyes widened to approximately the size of saucers. "True? _That_ story?"

"It's remarkable how often the truth is stranger than fiction, isn't it, mate?" Sparrow looked cock-headed at Morgan.

"Indeed, Jack." He leaned back. "Tell me, what's the difference between truth and fiction?"

"Fiction has to make some sort of sense, whereas truth...there's no requirement for sense at all."

"Right you are, Jack." Morgan rose. "Well, gentlemen—m'lady," he nodded at Mera belatedly.

"A lady? Where?" Both Sparrows turned to look behind them.

Morgan chuckled. "Like father, like daughter." He bowed to them all theatrically. "You will always remember this as the day that you first met Mr. Daniel Morgan."

He managed to shut the double-doors just in time to catch Jack's sword between them, the point not three inches from his face. Beyond the door, he could hear very distinctly, "Geroff me! That slimy Yank stole _my_ line!" Smirking, Daniel Morgan went away to another parlor, where he, Greene, and Washington would speak of Saratoga and the skill of Horatio Gates—_or miserable lack thereof_, Morgan thought darkly. He entered the room, and shut the door.

* * *

A/N: Would some history buff please tell me Daniel Morgan's rank?

I also feel that this has gone unmentioned long enough: this story and many details therein would not be possible without the work of Jeff Shaara. I thank him very much, and hope he forgives me for occasionally stealing from his work.


	10. Chapter 10: Return Part I

Chapter 10: Return Part I

* * *

After a long journey across the Atlantic, the rest of Sparrow's fleet made their way up the Delaware Bay, then onto Valley Forge. February 24th, they arrived at Valley Forge, just a day after their passenger. Their departure from France had brought with them a man from the Prussian army, and a group of men accompanying him. He spoke no English, but his French was better, and thankfully, so was AnaMaria's. The man was Baron Frederick von Steuben, and he came highly recommended from Doctor Franklin and Congressman Deane; however, some of the claims were a little stretched. Von Steuben had only been a captain in the Prussian Army, yet Franklin's letter of recommendation read the following:

_"The gentleman who accompanies this letter is the Baron von Steuben, who honors us from his position of service of the King of Prussia, whom he attended in all his campaigns, being his aide-de-camp, quartermaster general, and lately achieved the rank of lieutenant general..."_

Apparently, the baron had been somewhat uncomfortable with the notion, but Doctor Franklin was quoted to have said, "Nonsense. Never knew a military man to turn down a promotion."

"Indeed," had been Admiral Norrington's amused response to reading the letter; "Only Doctor Franklin would have the brass for something as hare-brained as this."

* * *

Baron von Steuben was very vocal in his training of Washington's army, training them how to march, how to think, how to act, even demonstrating himself on occasion. The man had no trouble in making a fool of himself, so long as it got the point across. As the month of March progressed, both the soldiers' performance and his English improved drastically.

* * *

As the winter snows and the month of April receded, the Army got ready to go to war once more.

One day, Jack Sparrow was approached by General Greene. "Admiral."

"General." Jack mimicked the seriousness.

The mockery in Jack's tone cracked the stone face that Greene wore into a grin. "Come, Jack; sit." He did so. "We have something to ask of you."

"Whatever thine heart desires, my dear General," Sparrow said eloquently.

"Dear, dear, you _have_ spent too much time around Colonel Morgan," Greene shook his head as his brow came to his hand.

"One can only hope my own mannerisms rubbed off on him," Jack said as he slowly sat up.

Greene shuddered at the thought; the absolute _last_ thing they needed was Daniel Morgan becoming a replica of Jack Sparrow.

"No matter. What is it ye would like of the _Pearl_ and me fleet?"

Eternally grateful that Sparrow had ceased with his impression of Daniel Morgan, Greene spoke. "We'd like to send some of your fleet back to the Caribbean; the Royal Navy has been building up a presence there in your absence, and I fear that Tortuga may have slowed in its recovery. We'd just like you to do the usual routine."

"Raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer our weaselly black guts out."

"Sinking a ship or two wouldn't hurt either, although it'd be better yet to capture them and deliver them to us."

"Well, I shall definitely have some people on that; in fact, I'll do it meself; I'll leave you James Norrington and a few other ships."

"Good, then. So who ends up where in this merry debacle of yours?"

"Oh ho, and _I'm_ the one that's been around Daniel Morgan too long."

"No, this is you rubbing off. I'd appreciate it if you suppressed the urge to corrupt _every_ Continental soldier you come across."

"Fine, fine, if you insist."

"I do. Back to the subject at hand, then..."

* * *

"James Norrington will remain here with an assorted fleet to guard the American coast to the best of his abilities. He will have under his command the _Britannia_, the _Implacable_, the _Valiant_, and the _Flagrant_. You will report directly to Colonel Morgan, Generals Greene, Washington, and Depp."

"Hold on. I get to give Jimmy-boy orders!" Depp was quite gleeful at the prospect.

The same could not be said for James. "I'm doomed."

Jack stared at Depp. "John, if you're unreasonable in your orders, he gets to pick out your wardrobe for a month."

"I'm feeling better already," James said.

"The rest of you shall be coming to Tortuga with me. Apparently, the Navy has been building up a sizeable presence there, and we need to remedy the situation. Once they've been fairly routed, we'll return here. Everyone clear on their orders?"

"Inescapably clear," came the response from the assembled group.

"Alright; let's go." This time, without prompting, the group departed.

As they did, Jack turned, and stared out the _Pearl_'s cabin windows at the colonies for what would be the last time in several months. Then he turned and went to work.


	11. Chapter 10: Return Part II

A/N: I am really really sorry for missing my deadline-again! FanFiction wouldn't let me in, so I missed it. And again, apologies-this chapter is pretty short-just bear in mind it's a part 2 of 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Return Part II

* * *

Tortuga was hardly the same town they'd left it as almost a year previously. It had returned almost perfectly to its original However, many of Jack's captains had never set foot in Tortuga before, so he decided it was high time to remedy the fact. 

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He directed his Captains Fowl and Starr through the wild town as Amy and Mera followed. A shot ricocheted off the wall not three feet from jack's head. He moved on as if it had never occurred. Then a man, chasing after a wench, handed Jack his cane, which he stared at for a moment, as if confused as to its purpose. Then he remembered, and started strolling with it as a gentleman might. "What d'you think, eh?"

Starr seemed to take it all in at once, and said neutrally, "It'll linger."

"It always smell like this?" Was the query from Fowl.

"Well the smell of burning and gunpowder wasn't always here, but otherwise, yes." Fowl groaned.

"I tell you, mates, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Then Scarlett marched up to him. "Oh dear." WHACK. Staring at his subordinates, he said, "I never did find out why I deserved that."

Then Giselle appeared before him. "Oh, no." Her hand rose to smack him, and Jack braced himself, scrunching his face to be ready for the resounding WHACK that was sure to come.

Then Mera said, "Giselle? Why are you smacking Jack?"

There was a long pause. Then Jack opened one eye, maintaining his squinted face. Then the other, and then he dropped the face.

Then Giselle grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him away. Behind them, Starr said, "Huh. Apparently no man goes unwanted; not even Sparrow."

WHACK. Two hands struck the back of his head "Admiral," he added belatedly.

"Better," Amy and Mera said simultaneously.

* * *

Once they were far enough away, Giselle wheeled to face Sparrow. "_What_ are you doing with _them_?" 

"What, luv, the girls? I have merely taken them under my wing and adopted them."

"_Adopted_ them?" Giselle laughed mirthlessly. "Sparrow, they're your _children_!"

"Well, yes, luv; that is what they technically become once I've adopted..." Then it sunk in. "Oh."

She nodded. "Yes indeed, 'oh'."

* * *

A/N: Hmm, the plot thickens, Mera! REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter 11: Relation?

Chapter 11: Relation?

* * *

"They're..."

"Yer kids, Sparrow. Why d'you think I'm always smackin' ye 'round the face whenever I see you?"

"Well, I thought it was that I left you, but..."

"That's only the half of it, Sparrow. Not only did you leave me, you left me with _twins_. They never knew me as their mother, though, and they don't know you're their real father. As soon as they were old enough to ask, I told them that their mother and father were dead. But they'd been good friends of mine, so they were left in my care. They turned out pretty good—"

"I'd noticed that," Jack said absently. He was too busy trying to wrap his head around this concept; Amy and Mera were his blood children!_ Oh, this is bad; I broke the Unwritten Rule_. The Unwritten Rule referred to the one and onlyunwritten rule of captaining the _Black Pearl_; you never _ever_ have blood-relation children. _Oh, well; my ship, my rules_.

"And I told them that their father was the best sailor in the world. And a cunning warrior."

"Good to see you stuck to the truth for the most part."

"Thank you." She looked back at the girls. "Your daughters love you, Sparrow, even though they believe you're only their adopted father. I can't love you, not after the things you've done...but I can learn to like you."

"The only rules that matter are these," Jack said, remembering what he once told her while discussing the ground rules of their relationship.

"What one _can_ do, and what one _can't_ do," Giselle finished. "Do you think they need to know?"

"Only if they ask me. If they do ask, I will not lie to my own daughters."

"Refreshing change."

"Funny girl."

Giselle spoke. "So we're agreed. New ground rules; from this point forward, we only tell them if they ask."

"We still treat them as always; the loving godparents, nothing else until asked."

"Bring them to visit me once in a while."

"Send the three of us birthday presents."

She laughed. "Greedy."

"Thanks, luv."

"Thanks, Jack."


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting

Chapter 12: Meeting

* * *

General John Depp smiled as he watched the Continental Army march in their grand formations. He remembered the pride, dignity and discipline that had existed for him once in the Royal Marines, and here it was once more, with real soldiers who were without a doubt the finest army to ever march the Earth.

* * *

With the coming of May, General Greene visited Valley Forge often. While he did a lot of work with the officers here, Depp suspected it had a lot more to do with Kitty Greene. 

John had a gift of knowing instantly about people, and he liked Kitty Greene. She was an intensely popular woman, not least of all for her skill in language. Depp himself hadn't spoken French in years, but with practice with the Mrs. Greene and the foreign officers, he was vastly improved within a very short time. Also, she and Martha Washington shared a love for singing. While neither were masters of the art, they were definitely skilled practitioners.

The two of them were fast friends, despite quiet disapproval of each other's habits. Martha and Kitty both quietly disapproved of drinking and gambling, two of John's truest loves. John also disapproved sewing, but for a different reason; he'd had bad experiences with sewing tools as a child, and as a result pathologically feared needles and scissors.

It was through Nat and Kitty Greene that Depp learned of the 'prodigal return' of General Lee—a term which, once his wife was out of earshot, Greene used rather scathingly; he believed that Lee was a self-centered pig with no manners or skill on the field of battle. But both he and Depp would be polite, since it seemed that General Washington saw something in him, and both hoped that Lee would prove Greene's opinion wrong.

Both were very mistaken.

* * *

John had a gift of knowing instantly about people, and he hated Charles Lee. 

He had a sneaking suspicion that the feeling was mutual.

He stood in line with the other generals, next to General Lafayette (A man whom Depp found far wiser than his years). He watched as General Washington saluted Lee, and his dislike of the man grew as he offered a curt, unsmiling bow in return. Then Greene, despite his distaste for Lee, greeted him cordially.

Lee barely looked at him.

Depp privately seethed.

It took him a fair while to regain control of his temper, and when he did, it was time for Lafayette to be introduced. The buoyantly likeable Frenchman offered his hand with a broad smile. Lee ignored it, and only nodded. Lafayette seemed not to notice, discreetly dropping his arm, smile still there.

John, meanwhile, seriously contemplated causing him extreme pain. It would be so simple, really; he'd just offer his hand, then if accepted, he'd break Lee's, and if not, he'd deliver a sucker punch to the man's gut. He had a feeling that neither Sparrow nor Greene would disapprove. But Washington would, so he suppressed the urge. _For the moment._ When Lee came to Depp, there was no salute, greeting, or offer of a hand; merely the same curt nod he'd given the other officers. Something glinted in Lee's eyes, as though he knew he was being mocked. _Would be quite the accomplishment for the stupid git.

* * *

_

The dinner, while a subdued affair, still grated on John's fraying nerves. Lee, he discovered very rapidly, was a rabid self-promoter, speaking far too highly of both himself and of the British—in particular, their enormous and grand dinner tables; a very discreet slight on the cooking here, Depp believed. _Remarkable. All this praise and grandeur placed upon him and he sees fit to insult it at every turn_.

John very nearly lost what little control he had when Lee had the nerve to call his filthy dogs to the table and then have them eat off it.

Everyone, even the kindly Martha Washington, was upset by it. Remarkably, Lee actually noticed it, despite his lackluster skills in the area of observation. Then what he did next was the deciding factor in John Depp's decision to, if there was ever an opportune moment, kill Charles Lee.

The man—if he deserved the title—offered no apologies, no explanations, save that he said that he preferred his dogs to human companionship.

* * *

Later that night, an invite had come for a meeting of senior staff the next morning. Depp ensured that a message was sent to Admiral Norrington, so that he might attend as well. 

Depp found himself unable to sleep, as ideas continued to float into his head regarding his unspoken promise about Lee, from the elegantly simple—poison—to the grandiose—a strategically positioned cannon.

* * *

The next morning, Depp was informed that Lee's statement was untrue. He met with Nat Greene and Marie Lafayette, and the latter told them that it had been discovered that Charles Lee had a whore in his room. Both Greene and Depp were not surprised in the slightest. General Lafayette said, "General Lee has vigorous opinions of the officers in this camp. I do not repeat gossip, sirs. But his words were more than...unkind. I have not experienced such a man before." 

Greene replied to Lafayette, "His ambitions have been made known to the commanding general before. General Lee feels that what is good for him is good for the country. He places great value in his own abilities and dismisses the abilities of everyone else."

"What _are_ his abilities?" Was Depp's cold reply.

Greene sniffed, then said, "Apparently, he makes a good prisoner. From all he tells us, the British fell over themselves to make him comfortable. One must wonder what he offered them in return."

"You do not suggest, surely..." Lafayette found it too far to speculate. Depp did not.

"That he's a traitor? It isn't much of a reach..."

Greene interjected. "I wouldn't go that far. But I must be honest with the both of you. I do not believe that man will perform any good service for this army. General Washington would not be pleased to hear me say that. And I am certain that General Lee has a good deal to say about me as well."

Depp thought sourly, _he probably has more to say about Marie and myself than you, Nat._

Lafayette looked down now, said, "I cannot repeat anything, sir. But I cannot believe General Washington would have faith in such a man if he is what you describe."

"Believe you me, my friend, I doubt the General has little say in the matter," John said darkly.

Greene shrugged.

"General Washington is not blessed with the luxury of opinion or of choice. He must make do with the material he has at hand. I hope to God I am mistaken in my feelings for General Lee. But if I am not, I pray General Washington is not made to suffer some disaster because of it."

* * *

The office was crowded, all the senior commanders present, except for one conspicuous absence. Lee had not yet emerged from his room. Depp could see the annoyance coming through Washington's normally impermeable mask of calm. He said, "We shall begin. Those not present can be advised later. For those of you not yet introduced, the two men there next to General Greene are General John Depp and Admiral James Norrington. Both were men in the service of the British during the Seven Years War, and as such have seen a fair amount of combat. They are now in the service of Admiral Jack Sparrow, and have been extremely consequential in action of late in the Atlantic and Caribbean." They gave slight greeting, James a nod, Depp a wave. "We have been informed via Admiral Sparrow's spynet of the imminent arrival in Philadelphia of a new delegation from London." Depp and Norrington nodded as some glances were again cast their way. "They have supposedly been accorded the power to grant concessions toward a cessation of hostilities between our countries. I have been advised that this power excludes one significant concession. They do not come with any offering of independence." 

Depp felt heat grow in his head and heart at this. _We have proven time and again that they can defeat the so-called greatest army in the world, and they dare come to us like this!_

"I am pleased to note that the congress is not regarding this commission in a positive light. I am advising you of this so that you do not allow yourselves, and the men in your command, to view this in any way other than as an act of desperation. I believe, and this view is shared by congress, that King George and his ministers have been...um..." Washington, in a rare instance, struggled with his words. "The only term I can use is...frightened. Word of our alliance with France has certainly burned its way through London. But rather than concede that a wider war, with greater loss of life so abhorrent that peace should be sought, they have instead responded by an outrageous attempt to divide our country."

Washington regarded the men in the room. "This is a ruse, diabolical and base. It has one purpose, to distract us from our cause. Any man who might waver from support of this war might now be tempted to see this offer as a ray of hope. The English continue to perplex me with their misunderstanding of the American will. They will come to us now, driven by the fear of a new and powerful enemy, and they offer those terms which we sought with such energy three years ago. They ignore that their armies have killed and maimed and distressed so many of us, and offer a crooked and brittle branch from a poisoned olive tree."

The room was silent as each man exchanged glances with another, surprised at the rising tone of heat and rage in Washington's words. Greene, sitting next to Depp, rose his voice and said, "Sir, can we be certain that the congress agrees with your assessment? Can we depend on their firmness?"

"Without question, Mr. Greene. Without question." For once, congress appeared to be utilizing the one part of their bodies that mattered most.

"Then, sir, we should not despair the resolve of the American people. If this delegation offers no more than a fantasy of a return to more halcyon days, it is likely that their mission will be brief," James spoke

Washington seemed to calm, and he looked at the assembled men. "I pray to the Almighty that you are correct, Mr. Norrington. This, however, is not my only purpose for calling you here. Scouts report from Philadelphia that a large quantity of British ships have raised sail and have departed the city. In fact, the suggestion is that a considerable majority of their craft have sailed. I have confirmed this from several good sources, your AnaMaria being one of them, Admiral."

The room came to life, a low hum of comments. John looked around, seeing the increase of enthusiasm. Greene turned to look at Stirling as he said with a hint of Scottish accent, "Sir, do we know where they're off to? Might be hightailing it back to New York, eh? Should we be preparing to march, then, sir?"

Washington held up his hands to still any further comments. "My apologies, gentlemen. Perhaps I was not clear. I meant to say that the British _ships_ have left Philadelphia, but not their army. There is no sign that troops are yet going anywhere. The ships are said to have carried sympathetic civilians, and likely, equipment." There was a pause. "And baggage."

Greene looked at Stirling, said, "If their baggage has sailed away, then a march cannot be far behind."

"Well, then, we had best make preparations for a fight!"

The words came from behind them, and all heads turned toward the doorway. Depp saw Lee, adjusting his dusty uniform, his matted hair standing up stiffly on his bare head. Depp groaned, gorge rising. Thankfully, only Greene and Norrington noticed. Neither minded much (Norrington knew that if anyone had Depp's dislike, he'd worked hard to earn it).

Washington said, "General Lee, thank you for joining us. What do you make of the movement of the ships?"

"Quite clear. They're planning an attack. It will come at us here, or it will come at our cities to the south, Baltimore, Wilmington perhaps. General Howe is certain to strike a hard blow at our weakest point. That would narrow the decision to our position here. We cannot stand up to an attack, not with the command structure we have at present."

There was silence in the room, and as he unconsciously stroked his pistol, Depp felt the strongest urge to forget all else and simply shoot Lee. _How dare he insult the fine, brave commanders that suffered this winter while he sat all nice and cozy in a British stronghold!_

Norrington muttered in his ear, "Don't shoot him. It'd make an awful mess of the place."

"Just one little shot in the rear. Please?"

"No."

Washington did not hear them. He stood and said, "I am not clear on just what message the British Navy is offering us. I am certain however of the following. Mr. Lee, you have been understandably without communication since your release, due to your necessity of travel. This is an opportune moment for me to inform you, as I intended to inform all of you. We have received word that within the past few days General William Howe has been relieved of command. His successor is Henry Clinton, which should surprise no one."

More comments came, and then Washington bowed his head, the room becoming silent once more.

"I am certain as well that General Clinton would not send his ships away from a place where he intended to commence a campaign." He paused, and Depp saw on Greene's face that he wanted to cheer. Both he, Norrington and Depp suppressed the urge. There would be no attack here, or anywhere around here. John noted that both Washington and Greene avoided looking at Lee's face.

John, now, had no such compunctions

He looked right at Lee, and watched the smug look fall clean off his face. Depp placed it on his own face. Lee turned to glare imperiously at him. Depp only grinned and waved cheerily.

Washington did not see their facial exchange. "I anticipate that we will learn the enemy's intentions soon enough. To that end we shall prepare to leave Valley Forge."

* * *

A/N: In case anyone didn't get the note, or just hasn't noticed, I based our temporary hero, Brigadier General Jonathan Depp on numerous characters. There is the obvious influence in his name, and his mannerisms are taken from a multitude of sources; Izzy from "The Mummy Returns", Wes Janson from the Expanded Universe of Star Wars, and myself. Believe you me, if I were placed back in that time, the absolute first thing I'd do is shoot Charles Lee.

Incidentally, apart from Depp and Norrington, all characters in this chapter are entirely real, and characterizations are taken from Jeff Shaara.

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13: Confrontation

Chapter 13: Confrontation

* * *

The days passed slowly as the Army moved in pursuit of the British retreat. John Depp was slowly getting a tighter and tighter grip on his pistol as he heard more and more of Charles Lee's bull about how Clinton was setting up a major trap, and the entire army was falling into it because of Washington's blundering and the total stupidity of his subordinates—in particular, Generals Greene, Lafayette, and Depp.

This point where John's pistol grip was nearing fracturing was a council of war—something Depp, as an old soldier, saw no point for, during which Lee exerted his enormous influence over the officers. There was a large ruckus that grew by the minute until Washington projected his voice, calling, "Enough! To order!"

Depp looked at Lee, and saw the man's smugness as he said, "Should we not vote on this, sir?"

"Very well. By show of hands, I wish to know your preference. Those who believe we should allow the enemy to go unmolested..."

Depp felt red-hot anger grow as he saw almost all hands rise, even Henry Knox.

"Those who believe we should attack..."

Five hands rose, Greene, Lafayette, von Steuben, Wayne and the French engineer, DuPortail. Depp's hands were far too preoccupied with gripping their weapons and imagining what he might do were they aimed at Mr. Lee.

Washington bowed his head, and said, "I will abide by your wishes. However, since I am still your commander, I would offer a compromise. Mr. Lafayette is correct that there is a small risk in moving against the British rear guard. We will do so."

"Really, sir!" Lee was still in his pose. Depp removed his hand from his pistol grip not a moment too soon; had he not, his finger would have twitched against the trigger and blown a hole in the floor. "Has not the wisdom of your commanders been made clear?"

"General Lee, I do not possess the luxury of perfect wisdom, and I will humbly assume that my officers do not as well. I must answer to a congress and a nation that will question why this army did not strike its enemy."

Lee sniffed. "_Congress_. A stable of stupid cattle that stumble at every step."

The room was silent for a moment, until a shot rang out.

Gazes turned to John Depp, whose pistol smoked in his belt. "Apologies. Frayed nerves from too much warfare. Something you'd know scarce little about, eh, General Lee?" Depp could see that the man was about to respond cantankerously, so he went on. "I must ask, General Lee." Depp looked angrily at the man. "WHAT IN HELL GOES ON IN YOUR HEAD?"

He stood, and began to pace the room, several weeks of contempt and disgust flowing from his mouth in an unstoppable rage. "The enemy is in full retreat. He is fleeing these towns and cities as fast as he can move, and you think it's all a TRAP?"

He threw his arms in the air. "Good God, man, come to your senses!" He thrust his finger at the ground and around the room. "This is a war machine that has time and again proven its prowess and skill. We survived the harshest winter I've ever seen while _you_ sat comfortably in British company, eating _their_ food while _our_ soldiers starved, being in a _British-owned_ warm bed while _our_ men froze on the ground! Would you insult the courage of this army until you've broken its spirit! I tell you, this is a display of the American will! And if you are so cowed by the presence of an army that is in full retreat that has shipped away almost all their war supplies, then by God, go back to Virginia where people will only see your name instead of your wavering allegiances!"

"And what are _you_ to speak of allegiance, Mr. Depp? _You_ served the British in the Seven Years War!" Lee finally found his voice, surprised that any man would dare insult him so blatantly.

"And so did General Washington. Except I was thrown out of their army, an experience that because of your wealth and political power will never happen to you—a most unfortunate thing. I bring seven years of battle, thirty-seven scars and almost a decade of harsh experience that I'd rather forget with me to this army. Tell me, Mr. Lee, what _possible_ skill, or experience, or by God _service_ do you bring? Stupidity? Bravado? Dramatics? _Property_?"

With each word, Depp leaned closer in towards Lee, driving him steadily back, until Depp rolled his eyes and walked back to his chair at the last word. "You hang to the back on every last thing so that should we, the Army of the United States go under, you, Charles Lee, will remain afloat!"

"Are you calling me a coward, _General_ Depp?"

Depp sat down. "Yes, coward." He swished his arm, cutting off Lee's reply. "Forget this—it is a waste of energy best spent _fighting_ the enemy, rather than cowering in fear of him. And I must say, _General_ Lee—a title you have done very little to earn—your opinion of the congress is your own privilege. However, _this_ command answers to its authority, and so, I might add, do _you_." Lee said nothing, only shrugging as if none of what had just occurred did at all.

Washington cut in, glad that tempers had finally stilled, and that John had just said what he had thought when Lee first said what set Depp off. "There is nothing further to discuss. I shall have Mr. Hamilton prepare a letter for you to sign, documenting your agreement with the decision made here."

Wayne, silent for so long, exploded in seven words, "I will sign no such letter, sir!"

"That is your privilege, Mr. Wayne. I do not require agreement, only obedience. This council is concluded."

* * *

As the men departed, Depp pursued Charles Lee. He followed him as he strode into the camp, until he was far away from almost anyone else. Then, when it was just the two of them, Depp cleared his throat. Lee whirled around and realized who was there. "What do you want now, Depp?"

"I want to inform you of something, Mr. Lee. You are not safe here." Smiling, Depp leaned in. "Never travel alone, ever. Because if I ever see you alone, with no witnesses nearby, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Lee glared. "You would not! If you tried, I'd kill you!"

"Oh, really?" Depp laughed at the brainless bravado. "And which of us here has no weapons on him at all?" Lee paled as he realized that he did not have his pistol or sword. But Depp had his.

"Tread lightly, General. You live far more dangerously than you realize." With Lee sufficiently rattled, Depp strolled away to fight another day.

* * *

A/N: I got a review talking about the musical 1776 and the Richard Henry Lee character in it. He is related to Charles Lee, but a far better man. It seems that for every good man in the Lee family, like Richard H. and "Light-Horse-Harry", there was a scumbag like Arthur Lee and Charles Lee. For history buffs, I tell you this; yes, the Battle of Monmouth is up next. I will deviate from history in the slightest bit, but never fear; the Revolution goes on. REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14: Monmouth Court House

Chapter 14: Monmouth Court House

* * *

General Marie Lafayette led a group of near six thousand troops on the trail of Henry Clinton. With him in the sweltering heat was one General John Depp. Both were ecstatic at the fact that Lafayette had been given so much trust with this mission and this many men, though Lafayette tried to subdue it. Depp was actually whistling as he rode beside Lafayette, when he finally called for the men to rest a while in the shade. Lafayette looked at Depp, and said, "There's hardly any need for the men or the horses to suffer in this heat any more than they must. I'm sure a few minute's rest will hardly impede our progress."

General Wayne came to them in a short time, saying, "Generals, we are prepared to advance."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. We are awaiting the final instructions from General Washington. I have sent him the reports of the enemy's position."

"We should not wait too long. I'm certain Clinton won't." Depp smiled at "Mad Anthony" Wayne's impatience.

Then all three men turned to the sound of approaching hooves. Then they heard hounds. John's grip on his pistol tightened as Charles Lee rode up to them.

* * *

"I must admit, General Lafayette, that I did not expect this mission would actually come to pass. Once I was aware that General Washington had increased the number of troops in this command to near six thousand, I felt it was unwise for a junior officer such as yourself to maintain such important authority. This is a position best suited for the second in command of the army. I trust you agree?"

As John Depp struggled against his overwhelming urge to forget his rule of no witnesses and just shoot him right now, Lafayette handed the letter over to Wayne. Lafayette said, "Yes, General Lee. You are correct. It is entirely appropriate for this command to be under your authority." As those words left Lafayette's mouth, Depp was certain smoke had to be shooting from his own ears with the size of his anger.

"Ah, yes. Good, then. I shall make my headquarters in this house. You shall report to me here with any information you receive as to the enemy's disposition and activity."

"Yes, sir. Do you have any specific instructions for me, sir? Do you wish to place me in command of any troops?"

"Do whatever you've been doing, General," Lee said after a moment of surprised thought. "You're supposed to know your duty. General Wayne, if he's not certain, you may instruct him. Now, good day."

As they moved outside the house, Depp mimed drawing his pistol and shooting madly in Lee's general direction. Wayne spun around to Lafayette, said, "Instruct you? You are my senior officer. How could you stand before that man and maintain such...calm? He is only here because he suddenly realized he might miss out on a chance for some glory!"

"The orders, Anthony, are unfortunately clear," Depp said sadly. "He's in command, though what sudden madness struck Washington to allow it is beyond me."

"It does not require intellect to see that Lee could not just sit back there while...well, he could hardly allow himself to sit idly by while a _Frenchman_ leads this attack." Wayne glanced at Lafayette. "I mean no offense, sir."

Interestingly, Lafayette was not displaying anger or irritation like the other two officers present—only disappointment.

"Well, gentlemen, the enemy is less than two hour's march. We'd do better planning tonight."

"So, dawn, then, General Lafayette?"

"A sound strategy, General. We can't assault now; it's far too late in the day."

"All right. Dawn. I hope you're right. If we wait any longer, Clinton will be gone. I wish I had the two of yours' faith in General Lee."

Depp shook his head. "Faith has absolutely nothing to do with it. He's in command, that's all."

* * *

That night proved Depp's suspicions. Orders came from Washington to attack whenever opportunity presented itself. The expectation was a meeting of senior command, consulting maps and battle plans. When they arrived at Lee's command, however, there was only a flustered aide saying Lee had simply rode off into the night, and had left no instructions at all for the aide. There were no plans sketched, no maps drawn, nothing at all to suggest intelligent command in the slightest.

Since all command decisions—deployment of brigades, even basic movement—were left up to Lee, the commanders stormed back to their camps. Meanwhile, Depp and Lafayette rode out to find Lee—though Depp's motive was far different than Lafayette's.

* * *

Depp rode through the dark night, moving through the trees with silent grace as only horses could. Then he dismounted, for he saw up no a hill in an open field, General Charles Lee.

He pulled the rifle from his saddle, and lay down in the dirt. He attached to it two things that he and Will had developed; one was a can-shaped object on the end which masked the sound of a shot, and field glasses attached to the top, making an early sniper's scope. He lay down in the earth, and firmly affixed General Lee in his sights. Then he saw Lee look up towards him, though he probably did not see him. He was about to give into impulse, when another figure appeared in the scopes: Marie du Motier, the Marquis de Lafayette. Depp's finger left the trigger, and dismantling the items, he rode down to them.

* * *

As he approached unseen, he heard Lee declaring that the army could not stand up to the British on this field, or any other. Lafayette was struggling with his response, obviously fighting his own interests in Lee's untimely departure from the field.

"Sir, we have..._you_ have General Washington's orders. We are to attack the British in the morning. Do you intend to carry out those orders?"

Lee's voice burst out. "How dare you question me? Certainly! I will follow the instructions I have been given!" Lee leaned towards Lafayette, and said, "Let me advise you, _General_ Lafayette. I will bear no responsibility for the outcome. I have warned Washington, and I am warning you."

As Lafayette left, Depp said, "Warning of what? That you're going to run a like the coward you are?" Lee jumped, as he had not seen Depp.

"_You_..." Realization dawned. "That was you in the trees."

"It was," Depp said simply.

"I note that you didn't kill me."

Depp drew his pistol and lodged it firmly under Lee's chin. "Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Depp grinned evilly as fear entered Lee's eyes. "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it. Nor is this." He uncocked the pistol, holstered it, and left.

* * *

At three in the morning, they began marching about, with no positions having been given to them. Depp charged to Lafayette, having no difficulty expressing his irritation at being awakened so early to not find Charles Lee in presence. "Well, Marie, where's that idiot Lee?"

"He still has not shown himself. John, take a look." He handed Depp field glasses, with which he observed the field.

"Oh, excellent. Who put those men that far out? Whoever it is, he needs a pay raise."

"This is a marvelous opportunity!"

"Indeed. This could be the perfect rout. Let us move forward."

"General Depp, what of General Lee?"

"What about him? If he doesn't plan on engaging the enemy, are we not obliged to do so in his absence? After all, we have Washington's orders, and last I looked, his orders take precedence over Lee's. We simply use that as authorization for troop deployment and the like."

"Rather subversive, isn't it, General?"

Depp smiled as he shrugged. "Hey; it gets the job done."

Then Lee appeared, saying, "Who ordered those men that far out? Go out there and order them to counter-march!"

Both left to do so, Depp muttering something about idiots and the name Lee, and after speaking with General Wayne, Depp left the field, saying he would attempt to send reinforcements up to whomever it was. Depp rode to General Scott, and said, "General Wayne is currently engaging the enemy. We need you to march forward and reinforce him!"

"General Depp, we have no orders from General Lee to do so!" Scott was obviously furious with Lee. "All we've done is march to and fro. I tell you, that man on the hill has no brain at all! You tell him that if I get no plan, I shall assist Wayne on my own initiative."

"Take initiative, General. We need it." Depp rode up to Lee, who was with Lafayette.

He then heard the words that doomed Lee. He said, "We cannot stand against them. We have no choice. We must retreat."

* * *

Depp loped away from the group, determined to find Washington and get him on the field. As he rode up to Washington's group, he saw Washington with a boy. He heard, "See to his care. Send him toward one of the creeks."

"Sir, the army is retreating," The boy said desperately to Washington.

Washington looked at the guards, said, "Hold him under guard; his madness could affect the others."

As Depp loped forward, he said loudly, hoping to puncture the bubbles of the men who supported Lee, "It is no madness, General Washington! We need your presence on the field immediately. The boy is right; General Lee ordered a retreat. We had routed the enemy, and he ordered us to retreat!"

"No...it cannot be..." Washington did not believe him.

"Come with me, sir. I'll take you to him; ask the fool yourself." Not waiting for response or reprimand, Depp rode back to Lee. Behind him, he saw Washington leave the group. He rode up to Lee, and said, "You best have a good excuse for General Washington. He's on his way right now." Lee seemed off in space, and said nothing. Depp knew that it was time for him to go. He departed for a small alcove of trees, and got ready.

He watched as Washington unleashed pure fury on Lee, as the man stupidly tried to cover his ass. He heard, too, and enjoyed the rage being directed finally at the idiot. He heard then the words that he longed to hear: "Mr. Lee, I am relieving you of your responsibility on this field. You will place yourself at the rear of this column."

As Washington rode away, Lee slowly sauntered off. _Opportune moment_...there were no witnesses, no men nearby. Depp quickly assembled his rifle, and found the center of the man's back. He decided it needed to be slow. He aimed low, and fired.

Charles Lee crumpled as his leg fell from under him. He tried to depart, but Depp came up, and looked at the man's eyes one final time. There was utmost hatred and stupidity in them as he realized what had happened. Depp drew his pistol, and affixed the silencer. "I once told you, Mr. Lee...never be alone...and _this_ is an opportune moment. Goodbye, Mr. Lee." He fired once.

He then got his horse, and returned to the battlefield; the day was not over yet. Rather, it had just begun.

* * *

When the day ended, it was not because of anyone's total defeat. It was the horrid heat that took out both armies. They both simply could not continue, and did not. The British fled as soon as they could, Washington's army having been baked by the late sun. No one could find Charles Lee, and most assumed he had left discreetly, probably back to Virginia to sulk.

The army would prevail, and the second-in-command of the army would be filled by another. It was time to start anew.

* * *

When the British ferried themselves back to the city, they found themselves in the position that Washington needed, whether he knew it or not. The British, for all their might and movement, now occupied only two cities; Newport, Rhode Island, and New York City.

It was time for the war to be fought on Washington's terms.

* * *

A/N: Yes, okay, I gave in to my selfish desires and killed Charles Lee. The truth is that he returns to Virginia in disgrace. He requests a court-martial to clear his name from the 'cruel injustice' Washington placed on him. He is convicted of all charges, instead of clearing his name. He is then formally dismissed from the Army in 1780, and in 1782, he dies in Philadelphia at age 52. Far too late a death for my tastes, so I...altered things a little. He had no impact on teh war from Monmouth, so it was a safe thing to do. And I will be a little late in my regular updates-figure one every other day or so-I need to do some research on Caribbean action at this time. REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 15: Winter of 78 and 79

A/N: I'm Back! Sorry for my prolonged absence, but I was at a retreat for a time, and my computer crashedeverything lost. Took and is taking some time to rebuild. I will update once a week most likely, though if I can make once-a-day, I shall try. Thanks for understanding.

* * *

Chapter 15: Winter of 78 and 79

* * *

The rest of 1778 went past with almost no action whatsoever. A French fleet finally arrived, commanded by one Admiral Charles, Count d'Estaing. Admiral Norrington found that the man had become very mellow with age, and had gone from a fiery, brilliant combatant to a merely competent sailor. Admiral d'Estaing and Admiral Norrington collaborated with Generals Depp and Lafayette to make a steady plan for an invasion of Newport.

That did not go as planned, however. On August 9th, the army moved into Newport—a day earlier than planned. Sound tactics, but unsound protocol. The French were very irritated at the movement, but then had other problems; Admiral Richard Howe came with some of his ships to reinforce the defenders. D'Estaing decided to leave, abandoning a long-planned assault and General Sullivan, who was in great need of the thousands of French Marines. The entire French force disappeared into the mists of the Atlantic.

It was not until August 20th that they returned, when Howe limped back to New York, bloodied not from combat, but from a horrible storm that James Norrington spent his entire time on land for; the last time he'd gone through a storm like that, it had cost him everything. When the storm abated, he, Depp, Greene and Lafayette went aboard the returned _Languedoc_, a large 90-gun ship that d'Estaing personally commanded. They quickly received the news that the French would be departing for Boston to make repairs, and they would be taking their entire force—Marines and all—with them.

That was the end of any action for the year.

* * *

The winter of 1778-79 was far milder than the previous one, and even better for the men because they had learned from Valley Forge; huts used no mud or grass, and had real floors, rather than just the earth that had been so unforgiving to them a year before. The Hudson forests gave much better and much more wood than Valley Forge had, and the men suffered only from boredom.

* * *

The year of 1779 brought little notable action either. Most of the skirmishes of the year were peppered fights along the Hudson River. There was one notable piece of action, however, just opposite southern Manhattan in New Jersey, a place called Paulus Hook. The British had left a garrison there that became depleted to the point of 500 men. The Americans sent a force of 300 horsemen, who overtook the base with incredible ease, losing only five lives in the brief action. While the horsemen were not the equals of their English counterparts, they had overtaken the base because of the direction of a Virginian; a man named Lee. Thankfully, this man was far more brilliant and far more realistic than the late Charles Lee; the officer was Major "Light-Horse-Harry" Lee.

* * *

There was much rejoicing in the camps when a kindred and buoyant spirit returned; the irrepressible, the irresponsible, the irreverent, the irredeemable, the one, the only, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Meeting with James Norrington, he gave the man temporary command of the entire group—sans the _Black Pearl_, which would remain with him. He discovered that he cared far less for Admiralty than James did, and only retained the title when he visited Philadelphia, always appearing in his silly, grandly overdone Admiral's uniform. Captain Sparrow found most of the parties in Philadelphia ridiculous, though that probably had more to do with the lack of rum than any grandeur involved. It was not until one such party that he and General John Depp finally ran into one another.

Literally.

* * *

They hadn't noticed the other until a split second too late. John turned and walked away from a finished conversation, straight into Captain Jack Sparrow, knocking him down, ruining the plate of food he carried.

And this was one of the rare parties that had rum.

Jack looked fully ready to torture to death the man who dared commit the capital crime of harming _his_ rum. Then, noticing it was John, he repressed the urge.

After a backslapping embrace, they caught each other up on their escapades. It turned out that Tortuga was better than it had ever been, thanks to several raided Spanish shipments of gold and other materiel goods, and a continuing supply of food and drink and a lowering of incoming weapons made the city far more boisterous and far less violent.

Jack Sparrow's eyes steadily approached the size of saucers as John described his escapades with the military, and how he'd actually come to appreciate the role he played.

"Well, lad, it seems a bit as though yer tryin' to get a bigger legacy than mine. I may just have to shoot you before it gets too big."

"Oh, no, Jack; I know many things, and I know what I never will be; the name John Depp will never be world-famous, I'll never be a pirate like you, I will never be adored by women everywhere—"

"Ye probably won't be getting smacked by them either," Jack pointed out.

"I won't have the opportunity to give them reason to." He then mocked total despair.

"Oh, what does it matter?" John rolled his eyes toward Sparrow. "I'll never be in the history books, I'll never be remembered; only you. Captain Jack Sparrow did this, and Captain Jack Sparrow did that, and Captain Jack Sparrow did some other damned thing." Sparked by inspiration, John continued. "Captain Jack Sparrow smote the ground, and out sprang George Washington—fully grown, clothed, and atop his horse. Sparrow then performed incredible displays of magic brought about from several decades of adventures on the seven seas, and the three of them—Sparrow, Washington, and the horse—conducted the entire Revolution."

There was a long pause, and then Depp turned to Sparrow, who said simply with a swig of rum, "I like it."

John just glared at Sparrow.


	17. Chapter 16: Blissful Irresponsibility

Chapter 16: Blissful Irresponsibility

* * *

1780 was about as eventless, save for a few bits of action in headquarters. In May, news came that Charleston was lost to the British, and along with it the entire Continental force of South Carolina. Horatio Gates was dispatched with a group of men to travel to Charleston, and free it from British captivity. Horatio Gates, however, was not a good commander, despite the delusions of Congress and a large portion of the Army. Daniel Morgan was accurately quoted as saying, "Hero of Saratoga! I'd plant my boot right where that hero does his best work." Assuredly, it was not his head that Morgan referred to.

* * *

It was at this point that Captain Jack Sparrow decided that he'd about had enough and would be returning to the Caribbean. He said so at breakfast with Nathanael Greene, who was cordial about the matter despite his obvious dismay. 

"Me, me crew and the _Pearl_ will be returnin' to Tortuga in a few days, General. Will you be requiring the services of General Depp, or shall I spirit the blighter off with me?"

"No, we won't require his services," Greene said. "He's rubbed off on Morgan and Lafayette enough that we don't need him around that much anymore. Don't tell him I said that, though. It might hurt his feelings."

"Oh, I can just see it." Jack stood, and did a credible impression of John Depp's voice. "Oh, horror! General Greene says that the Army doesn't need me around anymore! Oh, the shame, the injury to my pride. I cannot go on. Goodbye, cruel world." He mimed pointing a pistol at his head and pulling the trigger.

Greene stifled some rather poorly concealed laughter. As Jack sat back down, he sobered. "You're taking the fleet with you, then?"

"Oh, no; I'll take just the _Black Pearl_, the _Black Sun_, the _Elizabeth_, and the _Neptune_. The rest I'll leave here with Norrington; the _Dauntless_, the _Britannia_, the _Implacable_, the _Valiant_, the _Flagrant_, the _Artemis_ and the _Polaris_. They had their fun for a while; now it's our turn for a bit of blissful irresponsibility."

"And where shall this irresponsibility be carried out, Jack? Tortuga?"

Jack flashed his customary, lopsided, charming grin. "Tortuga."

* * *

The _Seven Seas_ was rowdy as it had ever been. Rum flew everywhere. Shots rang out. Women danced. Men dueled and engaged in general depravity. People of both genders went flying over the second story railing. And all the while, the merry musicians kept on playing. 

_God, I love this town._

Jack Sparrow partied with Gibbs, Will and Mera. Strangely, Amy and Elizabeth, pirates that they were, were possessed of the curious notion that rum was a vile drink that turned everyone into scoundrels, knaves, and prostitutes.

Jack didn't mind much. He downed an entire pint of rum, then joined Mera in the brawl on the floor. Mera wasn't the most skilled girl with her fists, so they both drew swords. The other patrons were briefly confused, then joined in.

Thanks to Mera's training, and Jack's removal of her moral center, they fought as dirtily and as coordinated as ever.

The brawl was more fun than Jack had had in almost two years. He enjoyed sucker punching one man, then cutting open the shirt of another, and backhanding him on his bare chest. He'd discovered that this particular dirty tactic caused a horribly unnecessary amount of pain, and left a welt for three weeks. The man went flying over the counter, almost crashing into Rosmerta, the serving wench, and instead, smashed several bottles of His Majesty's finest whisky.

The musicians played the piece so jocularly that Jack found himself dancing along to it as he engaged in his typical lawlessness.

Meanwhile, Will had set off with Gibbs on a long-overdue quest; the search for a proper hat. He swiped first the hat from the man Jack had backhanded, and turned to face Gibbs. Gibbs shook his head, and then placed his hand on the hat, forcing Will's head down in time to punch the hat's owner in the face. He went back down in the whisky. Will walked away, discarding the hat and tossing it neatly onto the man's unconscious face.

Then he took a hat from a brawling man and took an opportunity to roundhouse the man. This hat was a light grey and rippled along the edges. Gibbs shook his head. Will discarded it.

He went up the stairs, pausing a moment to watch Jack and Mera brawl. Then, at an opportune moment, both combatants tipped their heads back, mouths expectantly open. Will and Gibbs appropriately poured some rum in. Shouting their thanks, the Sparrows returned to their merry work.

Will then took a yellowed, floppish hat and placed it on his head. It was immediately shot off as some random pistol blew it off his head. Will took that as a 'no' for the hat.

He proceeded up the stairs, taking a hat from a man who was quite placated, snogging with his girl that was a darker gray. Gibbs titled his head, and gave a look that said it was iffy.

Then a man charged forward, being carried by two other men horizontally. Will stopped them, and looked at the man's hat. It was a black hat similar to Jack's in cut, only darker. Will gave Gibbs a glance, who evidently approved. He took the man's hat, revealing a bald head, and replaced it with the dark grey hat. He then stepped back, and said, "Carry on." The other men obliged.

Meanwhile, down below, the brawl was getting out of hand, and Jack decided it was time for a Sparrow-style exit.

Jack gaily grabbed the rope to the chandelier, and loosed it from its proper place, sending him upwards, and the chandelier came down on the others. As he flew upwards into the air, Mera grabbed onto his legs and flew up with him. The rope carried them up over to the balcony, and deposited them directly ahead of Will and Gibbs.

Mera landed well. Jack did not.

He fell over, knocking another man off the edge, who screamed very nicely as he fell. Jack stood, bemused, and bellowed, "Sorry!" over the edge. "That was strange." He regarded Will's black hat. "Good choice, mate." Deciding that Will was a true pirate now (he fought dirty, commanded a ship, had a loose set of morals, and most importantly, a hat), he dispelled the advice he'd been meaning to give Will. "Might I advise that, should you become under the liking of rum that plagues most other pirates, I suggest you take great lengths to do the following regarding your wife, old whatserface, in the situation; _hide the rum_."

Will tilted his head, not comprehending.

"Your bonny lass, William lad, is under the aversion of alcohol, believing that all spirits are to be disposed of by burning them." He clapped his fellow pirate on the shoulder, and said, "Well, daughter of mine, back to the brawl!" He leapt clean over the ledge, while Mera far more gracefully flipped over the side.

Gibbs and Will looked at each other, shrugged, and followed suit, Gibbs leaping over, Will flipping.

The following seven hours of duel, drink, and depravity was some of the greatest fun of their lives.

* * *

A/N: Just got the PotC: DMC Soundtrack today. God, how I love Two Hornpipes (Tortuga)! SEt that on repeat over and over and over while I wrote this chapter.

There really are no words that best describe any scenes in Tortuga, but I tried my best here. Please review, and tell me: Good? Bad? Ugly? Or not. BUT REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 17: Commencement

Chapter 17: Commencement

* * *

It was day in Tortuga, June 1781, with the usual manner of things going on. Over the past year, the _Black Pearl_ and her small fleet had marauded about the Caribbean, occasionally getting news of the Revolution. As their booty collections got larger, so did Tortuga. It had gone from a medium-sized locale to a full-sized city, spreading from rock wall to rock wall and back near to the top of the hill on the island. 

Jack Sparrow and John Depp were once again in the _Seven Seas_ pub when they were approached by a Continental. The man was very familiar to Depp. "Benjamin Martin, is that you?"

Martin looked at him, realization dawning. "John Depp? I haven't seen you since..."

"Fort Wilderness." Both men involuntarily shuddered. Jack noted it and did not ask.

"So you are..."

"Colonel Benjamin Martin. I was sent by Nathanael Greene."

"Ah, good old Nat," Jack said. "Please, sit down. You're making me uncomfortable."

The South Carolinian did so gratefully. "I do hope this won't take long. Is this how Tortuga always was?"

"No," Jack said with a wistful look. "It used to be much, much smaller, more concentrated."

Martin obviously found the idea disconcerting.

"I take it that reminiscence and reacquaintance are not what you're here for, Colonel."

"No, it's not. A French Admiral called de Grasse is coming from France. He is one of the best officers in France, and we would like you to go with him, offer him your services, etcetera."

Jack looked at him. "Can we assume that this time our French Admiralty will be more reliable then d'Estaing?"

"Oh, don't disregard the French," Martin cautioned. "I have one that operates with my militia—one of the best fighters I've ever seen." Martin digressed. "De Grasse plans to move into the Chesapeake and go after the British fleets. Will you be there?"

"Yes sir, Colonel."

"Excellent. He is coming from here, so he leaves very soon. When do you plan to depart?"

"We'll depart tomorrow, and wait for the French to catch up outside Cuba."

Martin nodded. "Alright. I shall inform Admiral de Grasse."

* * *

It was a week later that the two fleets encountered each other. Jack dressed himself in the Royal Navy Admiralty uniform, keeping his One Hat, and brought John and Mera along, both of whom wore Continental uniforms. Together, the three of them rowed over to the French flagship, where they were greeted by an elder man, who carried a bearing about him that Jack hadn't seen since Norrington had been in the Navy. 

"Admiral Jack Sparrow." The French count nodded to him.

"Admiral François, Count de Grasse." The pirate returned the nod.

"The uniform looks...interesting on you, Sparrow."

Jack looked down at the British naval uniform. He thought it looked rather dashing, and said so. De Grasse merely rolled his eyes.

"You are, if I may say so, everything I was told to expect."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"And your companions are...?"

"General Jonathan Depp of the Continental Army, and Captain Mera Sparrow of the _Black Sun_." Both bowed to their French acquaintance, who returned the gesture.

"Well, Admiral Sparrow, we have business to undertake. And perhaps General Depp would appreciate the cargo we carry..."

* * *

On August 30th, a fleet of French and Sparrow warships, headed by de Grasse and Sparrow, entered the Chesapeake, and blockaded the new British port of Yorktown. They blocked the mouths of the Chesapeake, and called for General Lafayette, who had gone on far ahead of them, to meet them on board the French command ship, the _Ville de Paris_. 

The Admiral de Grasse was very kind and gracious to General Lafayette, a refreshing change from most of the other Frenchmen who did not care for the man's position of power over their own.

"General Lafayette, I have sailed here with a force of thirty-four of his Majesty's finest warships, plus eleven others, composing Admiral Sparrow's group. The ship on which you now sit carries one hundred guns, and is the most powerful warship on this earth...save for the _Black Pearl_," de Grasse nodded graciously at Sparrow, "which is apparently undefeatable. I don't wish to dispute your orders, but I imagine General Washington intends that this fleet do more than...annoy the enemy. Perhaps your situation would be improved by the addition of my particular cargo."

The words dawned on Lafayette. "Sir? Cargo?"

"General, I have transported something over three thousand infantry, who, I am quite certain, would prefer making camp on land than spending one more day in the comfort of my ships. Might you have some good use for them?"

"Three thousand troops? You would offer them to...my command?"

De Grasse smiled. "I am told that General Washington places his highest confidence in you. Is there any reason why I should not do the same?"

* * *

A few weeks later, a group of British vessels came down from New York, attempting to break de Grasse's line. They failed, and retreated back to New York fast as they could.

* * *

Over the course of a month, preparations began. Embankments were built. Groups were deployed. Washington arrived from New York. Near the end of the month long wait, he had cannon and entrenchments built around the city overnight. 

On October 9th, 1781, Washington himself fired the first cannon round into Yorktown, and then the other cannon followed suit, opening fire on the city. The Siege of Yorktown began.

* * *

A/N: Okay, readers. I'm going to place the next two chapters on today, and then wait for your responses to Chapter 19.

Any of you "The Patriot" fans catch the colonel's name? Eh? Story is almost finished-but there's a chapter coming up where I will need reader input very much; it is a matter of life and death for a character. REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 18: The Deepest Circle of Hell

Chapter 18: The Deepest Circle of Hell

* * *

The siege continued on for a whole of eight days. There was one point where a small group of British soldiers attempted to assault the French gun line, which failed miserably.

The idea, however, sparked General Depp's imagination. He proposed to General Washington that he and a small group of men sneak into the city, and attempt to knock out as many batteries of the enemies', as well as enemies, as they could.

Washington balked on many reasons, the only one he voiced being that there was no way to get in. Jack explained his idea for entering the city, which involved several longboats, several weapons, and a couple of powder kegs.

Washington reluctantly approved it.

* * *

Under cover of night, three longboats descended the banks of the York River. They then descended into it, carrying with them Jack Sparrow, John Depp, Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner, James Norrington, AnaMaria, Pintel, Ragetti, and Mera and Amy Sparrow.

They came up in the port, mercifully undetected. Jack assumed that if they weren't detected there, they'd be fine.

The city was already turned into Hell.

Fires burned everywhere. There was the constant whistle of cannon fire coming inward, and the loud _bang_ of cannon going outward.

They intended to remedy that last situation.

They flipped the boats over, and retrieved the weaponry they brought with them.

Jack reached in, taking out a pistol, and a rifle, which he slung on his back with a strap. He then took three more pistols, stuffing them in various belts and pockets of convenience.

John was armed with five pistols, plus his trusty double-barreled, bayonet-tipped pistol. He also carried two swords, and had two rifles on his back, held on by bandoleers, and carried his sniper's rifle. He looked wistfully at the final two weapons in his boat, and then stuffed the tomahawks into his belt. Perhaps the hatchets would be of use.

Will carried only two pistols, but all manner of swords holstered on his back, at his belt, and one rifle slung on his back, plus several throwing knives he'd developed—nasty things that were as silent as they were deadly.

Elizabeth knew the uses of pistols, and more particularly, their use in the right hands. She left the pistols, slinging one rifle on her back, and arming herself with three swords.

Pintel and Ragetti armed themselves each with two pistols, a rifle, a sword, and a knife in their teeth.

James and AnaMaria armed themselves with swords—their specialties—and a pistol and rifle each.

The last of the group, the Sparrow girls, carried two swords, four pistols each, and a rifle, plus some strangely exotic weapons they had had Will craft for them. The others knew better than to ask their purposes.

They knew this was not going to be pretty, and that some of them most likely wouldn't be making it back out.

John affixed silencers to all his weaponry, tightening the one on his rifle. "Hell, tonight's as good a night as any to die."

"Alright, group," Jack spoke. "Break by pairs, and make merry Hell. Any soldiers you kill, take their ammunition and powder. Stash their weapons in doorways; you'll probably need them for your escape. It's party time." He and Depp moved off together as Will and Elizabeth kissed once before moving on.

Pintel and Ragetti stared at each other for a moment before both started crying and embraced once in a backslapping hug. Ragetti fixed his wooden eye in place, and slipped into the night.

Amy and Mera nodded at James and Ana, then vanished to the rooftops.

James loaded his pistol, and cocked it, looking at Ana. "See you in the next life, Ana."

"Likewise, James." She smiled with a feral predator's smile, and then moved.

* * *

Jack moved ahead, climbing the latticework of an abandoned building. On the roof, he grabbed the rifle from John, allowing him to climb up. He then patted John on the shoulder and said, "I'll be bait. You watch my back." John nodded as Sparrow slipped off into the night.

* * *

Amy and Mera slipped around the corner of a wrecked home. They watched the small British patrol run by. Smiling evilly, Mera stepped forward, pulling out two foot-long iron bars that were attached to others of similar design by a small chain—one large enough for the second bar to spin very quickly, but small enough to remain out of the way when not in use.

She nodded to Amy, who lit her 18th-century grenade and lobbed it into the redcoat's midst. The moment it exploded, Mera leapt in, swinging her toys viciously, cracking ribs, breaking necks, and smashing in heads.

Within seven seconds, the entire group was on the ground, dead or dying fast.

Their momentary mission accomplished, the twins moved onward towards the cannon line.

* * *

Jack dashed through the streets, occasionally glancing at the rooftop where John lay, covering his mad dash. He continually encountered lone soldiers, shooting them, and reloading his pistols as often as he could. He then encountered what he had been looking for; an officer right behind a group of men that was sporadically spaced. He ran up behind the man. He then turned, and when he did, there was a moment where surprise flickered across his face.

Then Jack shot him.

The group scattered all about, trying to find him. They were horridly confused that men, for reasons unknown, kept falling over when they were under cover.

Jack ran forward, leaping over one cover, and stabbed the man behind it. In one fluid motion, he took the man's rifle and shot another that was aiming at him.

Then he froze.

A soldier stood above him, rifle cocked.

Everything slowed down.

He saw the man's finger tense.

Then he saw the man's head explode.

The soldier fell over as Jack looked up at John, who only waved. Jack nodded, and went onward.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in a doorway, covering her husband as he ran forward. He then ducked into a door as he heard feet approach. Then he looked.

It was Pintel and Ragetti.

He gave them some of his throwing knives, and whispered, "Chuck these straight at them. It'll go straight in." He then dashed forward at the group he had been shadowing. He then drew his swords and waved them in a cross, the signal.

Pintel and Ragetti began throwing.

As Will sliced and diced, he watched with professional pride as his knives made a quiet swish sound as they shot forward into men's guts, chests, legs, hands, necks, _heads_.

Then there was a thunk.

He looked down at his boot, which had a knife handle sticking out of it. He could feel the cold blade right next to his leg. It seemed the thing had skimmed his skin just close enough to draw blood, but it wasn't wedged in. He glared at Pintel, who looked guilty, and mouthed, _oh, nice_.

_Sorry_, was the reply.

Grunting, Will ripped the thing out. Then he spun and lunged, sending his right leg back as his right arm came down, whipping his hand.

A Brit fell over backwards, the knife protruding from between his eyes.

Will looked at Pintel, who now stood next to him, and said, "That is what they do in the hands of a professional."

As Will walked onward, he didn't see Pintel move his lips very quickly in a mocking fashion, saying, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

* * *

James kicked the door out, swinging his rifle first left, then right. It was clear. He nodded. Ana slipped from behind him into the street, and covered him as he reloaded his pistol. They then ran down the street, swords drawn, after the Sparrow girls. Once they caught up with them, they offered a small change in plan, at which Amy balked until Mera cracked a grin.

The girls climbed up onto the rooftops and then nodded down at James and Ana. The four of them ran in parallel lines as James and Ana opened fire on a group of soldiers. They then ducked behind cover as Amy and Mera moved on. With them being focused on the adults, they did not notice two black-clad girls drop behind them, and swing _katanas_ into their formations. They were stumped, trying to divert their attention between the girls who sliced them apart and the couple who blasted them to bits.

Then they moved on. Amy admitted sulkily, "Okay, it works."

* * *

Jack arrived at a street facing a small group of cannon. He drew his sword, and spun it 'round twice in the air, signaling Depp to come down and assist him. Depp leapt off the rooftop he stood on, and jogged over to Sparrow. The two stealthily moved up, and slit the throats of a group manning a cannon. They then wheeled it back into the alley, juggling the necessary equipment along the way. Jack then loaded it, and, getting clear, nodded at John.

He lit the cannon.

It fired into the group, sending all manner of parts both human and cannon flying, and the large collection of powder kegs blew, sending a tall pillar of fire into the air.

By the time the smoke cleared, the rogue cannon had vanished into the back alleys.

* * *

Mera smiled as she watched Jack and John in their actions. She beckoned to the other three, who crept forward. Ana carried a powder keg. Amy and Mera shot forward, taking gun crew by gun crew, until two minutes later, there stood a row of ten guns empty.

At each station, one took a moment to knock a keg of powder over, and spread it out a bit into the street before joining the other one. Then Ana, covered by James at all times, was nodded to. Both dashed out from cover, Ana spreading the contents of her barrel, being very careful to get the ends of the powder trails leading from each station.

Then, at the end of the line, going into another alley, her keg ran out. The girls dashed to them as James lit the powder, than ran after the girls.

* * *

Up on the hillside, General Henry Knox watched in slight alarm as he watched an entire row of cannon go silent. He pulled his field glasses out, and observed the line. No soldiers coming forth. _Then what_—

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Ten pillars of fire shot up into the air, one at a time, in a row, as each cannon station's powder magazine blew.

Knox grinned. _Damn, but those pirates are good_.

* * *

A/N: End of the War is coming very soon! And the next chapter, I'm going to ask for a LOT of reader input at the end of it. Ye be warned. REVIEW! Please? 


	20. Chapter 19: The Great Escape

Chapter 19: The Great Escape

* * *

On the rooftops, Pintel ran with Ragetti, both trying to keep up with the Turners.

The Turners would blast a soldier or two along the way as they ran towards the docks, determined to escape.

Then Pintel or Ragetti would grab the other's ankles as he swung down onto the sides of the houses and chucked his grenade inside.

It was a wonder they kept up with the Turners at all, with how slow it went.

* * *

Jack and John wheeled their commandeered gun into the street, and moved to load it. Jack twisted the wheels, aiming it at a large mansion. John, getting an idea, grabbed a hollowed-out ball, and told Jack to pour powder inside, which Jack did, bemusedly.

Then with the cannon loaded, Jack fired it into the mansion that was General Cornwallis' command center.

As the house exploded outward from the spread powder and fire, Jack grinned at John, who followed the fleeing pirate.

Then they got split up, John going up to the roofs, joining the Turners, Jack joining his daughters' group.

Then they were in trouble.

A large group of soldiers approached them, and the front row knelt, allowing two rows of fire.

As James and Ana took Amy into a back alley, Jack dodged into a house, pulling Mera with him. He grabbed a rifle that lay in the corner. _Good girls_, he thought, _you followed the rules._

He poked around the corner, and shot. A Marine fell.

He snuck back around just in time for a large chunk of wall to be blasted out from where he was a moment before.

He and Mera charged through the houses, barging through doors, until they were right in front of the Marines. Mera went first, cart wheeling as she lobbed a grenade into their midst. Then Jack ran into the street, slicing through soldiers as fast as he could.

Then from behind, Ana and Amy charged them. James, up on the roof, picked off the officers.

The group stood for a moment, then ran for the docks. They were almost home-free.

Beside them, the other five leapt off the rooftops, joining them in the mad dash for the boats. Then behind them came a large group of Marines. Elizabeth drew her swords, and spun round, swinging her left arm right and right arm left, then back, taking out six soldiers at once. Then she continued running, dropping a grenade behind her. She smiled as she heard a bang and 'Aagh!', and thought, _God, I love this line of work_.

Then Will dashed by one of the docks, and fired his pistol, both striking an officer, and lighting a fuse for a keg of powder.

An entire dock blew up, taking about half the soldiers with them.

Jack and the others knelt behind the boats, using them as cover as rifle after rifle came out from the floor and picked off a hidden soldier. As Will and Elizabeth slid to the ground in the sand next to them, Jack shouted, "Get out of here! Take a boat, we'll cover you!"

True to his word, the Sparrows all stood and slung one weapon after another off and fired, spinning in a constant circle as Will, Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti fled for a boat. They quickly ducked under it, and slid into the waters of the York.

Jack shouted, "You next!" at James and Ana, who sped away. Jack forced Mera's back down as a ball of lead shot over it, and then grabbed near her rear. He got a hold of the rifle trigger, and fired it over her back at an officer, who toppled. They shouted, "Jack, that boat won't go, it's Swiss cheese! You've got to come with us!"

It was only then that Jack noticed that there were several dozen holes in the bottom of the boat. He nodded at John, who slipped towards the boat as Amy spilled a keg, eyeing the six others on the boat bottom, readying them for a final ambush. The spinning Sparrows moved towards the boat when there was a shout.

For Jack, everything went in slow motion.

He saw the Brits begin to charge them.

Amy ran towards the boat.

Mera leapt over his head, firing a pistol.

John fired his double pistol.

The bullets whizzed past.

Two soldiers fell down.

Ana shouted, "Come on!" They were almost at the water.

Then Amy spun, as though there were a wire at her hip that had just been tugged.

As she hit the ground, her scream punched through the air, and everything sped up.

* * *

A/N: Okay, readers. your mission, should you choose to accept it is to press the 'Review' button, and either encourage me to move onward, or stay my hand and let Amy live. The character's life is very literally in your hands. I hope you all make the right choice. 


	21. Chapter 20: Glory

A/N: The results are in: The decision is...

* * *

Chapter 20: Glory

* * *

Amy cried out as the round hit her.

A round struck Jack in the shoulder.

Amy began to crawl back to the bullet-riddled boat.

John grabbed him, saying, "We have to go!"

Amy yelled for them to leave her.

Then there was another cry of a name as someone dashed away from the other boat

* * *

Amy Sparrow knew she was done.

The round had torn through her left hip, spinning her like a top. Then as she went down, another lodged squarely in her right side.

She began to feel slightly numb.

She could, however, crawl. She thrashed slowly back towards the boat a bit, staying a small bit clear, and yelled to Jack and Mera, "GO!"

Her strength drained from the yell, she pulled her pistol, and aimed at the powder line. As she did, her life began to flash before her eyes.

She saw Tortuga as a child, Giselle being oh-so protective of her and Mera. She saw their first trip out of Tortuga, on a ship to the East. She saw the Asian pirate whose name she could never pronounce, whom she simply called, 'sir'. She saw 'Sir' teaching them how to fight, how to think, how to move, how to be two individuals in one in combat. He taught them how to survive. She saw him teaching them how to forge swords. She saw the first time he trained them with each of the exotic weapons they learned. She saw the return to Tortuga, meeting Jack Sparrow. She grinned mirthlessly as she cocked the pistol.

As her index finger tightened, and as she felt herself begin to float away, she thought _Rule # 1: A Sparrow dies in a blaze of glory._

The numbness had spread everywhere now as she felt herself begin to float up into the air, almost as if she were being carried away to Heaven. And as Amy Sparrow passed into black oblivion a happy woman, she committed her last action.

She fired.

* * *

Will dashed across the beach in a mad dash, leaping over obstacles, firing madly as he went, one weapon after another coming off his back and out from his belts. He then dived towards Mera, and scooped her up in his arms. He then leapt up from the ground and ran at a mad dash for the boat.

One, two, three times he was shot along the way, but he ignored the blood coming from his shoulder and legs. He ran as hard as he could, hearing the bullets whiz past him.

Then a cannon round exploded right behind him.

He felt no injury, but some other things were off.

He started to have tunnel hearing as things echoed in his head. He heard a long, slow call of his name from both Jack and Elizabeth.

He was almost to the boat.

Then there was a punch in the small of his back.

* * *

Elizabeth shot out from the cover of the boat with Jack, and both of them seized her husband around the waist. They tugged him back to the boat, and hauled he and Amy underneath.

* * *

Back at the Continental camp, the two boats surfaced from the river. The two tipped over simultaneously, revealing the ten pirates. They walked towards camp to uproarious cheers.

The first to go were five of them; Mera, Amy, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, Amy and Will being supported by the other three. Then came John, carrying his rifle pointing into the sky in one hand, drawn sword in the other.

Jack noted that he looked rather like a military recruitment poster, complete with dashing war scars and a swashbuckling pose of a scoundrel. He worsened Jack's envy by saying, "Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle," and getting a loud cheer for it.

Then came Pintel and Ragetti, strutting about, and finally, James and Ana, arm in arm.

The pain of their wounds were momentarily forgotten as they enjoyed what can only be described as glory.

* * *

A/N: Neither of them is really out of the woods yet. Lemme see...who to kill, who to kill...REVIEW! 


	22. Chapter 21: Requiem

A/N: Writing this chapter broke my heart. Hope everyone appreciates it, though.

Someone is GOING to die, and that someone is...

* * *

Chapter 21: Requiem

* * *

"So there I was, thinking I was dead, floating up towards Heaven, and I decided to shoot before I went. And then I black out. When I wake up, I'm under a boat, someone holding my head above the water," Amy, from her bed on the _Black Pearl_, looked up at Elizabeth. "I can't thank Will enough for coming back." 

"His excuse would be the Pirates' Code; 'any man who falls behind is left behind'." At Amy's confused look, Elizabeth explained. "Nowhere does it mention women being left behind."

Amy laughed, in spite of the pain it caused. The two bullets had cost her the use of her left leg and also come very close to puncturing her right lung, blasting apart several ribs and bruising her lung. She also had a large bruise on her right forehead, where it had bumped repeatedly against Will's shoulder.

But she was alive.

She turned to look at Will, who was asleep. "How's he doing?"

The mirth drained from Elizabeth's face. "The doctor says he had lead lodged in his left knee and his right ankle, and that bruise on your head is from the round that went through his shoulder. You were lucky his arm slowed it down so much. THe cannon round exploded just behind him, and shrapnel tore his back open; he doesn't have Daniel Morgan's 499 scars, but it's close. And there's a bullet in the small of his back, right near his stomach. The doctors can't get it out, and they have..." she faltered, "doubts...that he'll pull through."

Then Will awoke. "Elizabeth..." Amy flinched slightly. His voice was raspy, low. Not good.

"Elizabeth...can you take me a little farther away? Some things...are not meant for...the ears...of others," Will was breathing erratically.

"No need," Amy said quietly. "I just need Elizabeth to help me up." She started to stand, and cursed loudly as her left leg folded under her weight. "Damn it all," she grunted as Elizabeth looped an arm under her shoulders and helped her up and away to Jack's cabin. As they left, Will called, "Bring Jack."

Once Elizabeth returned with the pirate admiral, Will said, "Bolt the door." She obeyed.

Elizabeth stood by her husband's bed, Jack standing next to her. "What is it, Will?"

He looked at her wistfully. "You really are beautiful, you know that?" He reached up, and stroked her cheek. "I never told you it enough."

"Oh, get a hold of yerself, mate," Jack started quickly. "You'll be able to tell her that many more times..." He trailed off at the look Will directed at him.

"Please don't insult me, Jack. I'm not a simpleton, remember?. I know how bad it is, and I know that I'm not going to live, so if you would be so kind, spare me the uplifting and motivational commentary meant to inspire reassurance, please."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You _have_ been around Jack too long."

A look of mild protest came on Jack's face.

"Too long..." A look flashed through Will's eyes, and was gone as quickly as it came. He lolled his head around so as to be looking up at Elizabeth. "You remember the day the Kraken came for the _Pearl_?"

"Hard to forget. Jack died that day," Elizabeth recalled, avoiding Jack's look, trying not to remember what else happened that day.

"So did you," Will said. "I saw your face, the pain in your eyes when the _Pearl_ went down."

"And?" She could not see his point.

"And I also saw you kiss Jack."

Realization flashed across her face as Jack, for the first time Will could ever remember, paled. "_That's_ why you were so cold to me in the boat, then."

"I was cold because I was in denial of the truth," Will reflected.

"What truth?" Elizabeth had a sinking felling in her stomach, and for the life of her could not see why.

"Elizabeth, I love you. But I don't love you as much as Jack does." Forestalling their rebukes, he pressed a finger to her lips and glared once, briefly, at Jack. "And you love me, but not as much as you love Jack." His hand dropped back to his side, weary. "I was never meant for you, and we both know it. You rushed into marrying me because you thought you couldn't and shouldn't have loved Jack."

He faltered, beginning to fade in presence. "Know this," he said softly, raising his hand one final time to her face. Elizabeth gripped his hand in hers, tears coming down her face in cascades. "I love you, but more than that, I want you to be happy. You know where you belong. As do I." His eyes fluttered. "Goodbye, my love."

His grip faltered, and fell.

And William Turner was gone.

* * *

Elizabeth felt his grip loosen, and disappear. "No," she whispered. His hand dropped to his side as it slid from her grip. "No..." She shut her eyes, feeling the tears coming. 

Jack quietly leaned forward, and closed Will's eyes.

Elizabeth let the tears come now, and buried her face in Jack's shoulder. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

Choked sobs came from his shoulder, muffled by the many layers of cloth that resided there. Layers of cloth that were now soaked through with water that was not of any wave. Arms were wrapped tight around his back, almost cutting off his breathing. But he made no move to remove the arms. He simply rocked slightly, holding the woman that he and his best friend had both loved so dearly for so long.

His best friend that, as he pried an arm away and moved the blanket up to cover his face, was lost to them both forever.

* * *

A/N: Did I do the right thing? 


	23. Chapter 22: Bittersweet Victory

Chapter 22: Bittersweet Victory

* * *

The word came through the lines the next day. The British force had surrendered, Cornwallis giving in. It was one of the most bittersweet moments of Jack Sparrow's entire life. A cause that he'd labored to help for almost five years was finally triumphant the day that Will Turner died.

It was on the deck of his ship, the _Elizabeth_, that final services for him were carried out. He lay in state in the center of the deck. Gathered around were friends and crewmates of the past several years. Memories of fond moments were shared. Reminiscence of the countless times he had gone out of his way to tease James Norrington in his friendly manner; how he'd always fought fair and honestly, a rarity among pirates; how he'd captured ships, dueled captains of the Royal Navy, fought a Kraken, and learned to love the sea.

He was not to be committed to the sea, however, as most sailors would have been. Some time ago, Elizabeth and Will had been walking along the banks of the Potomac, admiring the countryside. There was one piece of land that he'd found so appealing, so lovely, and just a small bit away from the land of the Lees. The land he'd planned to purchase and live out the rest of his days on would be his burial site, a place that, 85 years later, would become Arlington Cemetery, the burial ground for the countless soldiers lost in wars long past.

* * *

On the _Elizabeth_, rechristened the _Turner_, Jack stood in simple black that was modest and simple, hands clasped behind his back, next to Elizabeth, who kept a handkerchief resolutely in hand. Nearby, Mera supported Amy, who with her bad leg had lost not only a friend and treasured ally, nut the ability to ever fight with her sister ever again. John Depp stood silently in his usual, dark attire, his face devoid of its usual jocularity. AnaMaria stood with James Norrington, who, as a former nemesis and friend, had done the rechristening of the Turner. Gibbs was standing by Bootstrap, who was broken like no man Jack had ever seen. No man should have to bury his son, he thought sadly. Several other people, not of the crew but the Army, which had valued his instruction in fencing and chivalry, were there, among them Nathanael Greene and Daniel Morgan, the tired war hero who had retired from the pain of his almost countless wounds.

It was to these two men that both Sparrow and Norrington offered the _Turner_ as a gift, a ship for the new American Navy. It was assigned to be liaison between the United States, and the pirate entities they worked with. Whenever the ship appeared on the horizon, marked by a distinctive American flag bearing a sparrow in the corner reserved for the thirteen stars of the United States, it was called to Captain Sparrow that 'The Eunuch', as he affectionately termed the ship, was on the way. And with its approach, Sparrow would don a quiet smile that he'd learned from General Washington, call for another person, and with whom he would watch the return of his dear friend's ship one more time.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the last, so enjoy it while it lasts. REVIEW, PLEASE! 


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

James Norrington and AnaMaria were married a few days after the technical conclusion of the war—1783; the day the last of the Britidh left New York—by one General Jonathan Depp. Together, after enjoying several more years of very profitable piracy, they retired to a quaint little cove in what would become Maine, where the _Dauntless_ always waited for them, should they ever return to the sea. For the next several years, James Norrington became a respected naval historian, a man who was known for never traveling without his wife. 

They did return to the sea once, when the War of 1812 was engaged. The US government asked for him to take an advisory role with the Navy to help with action against the English fleet. He offered the Dauntless as a ship to them, which they gladly took, granting him an Admiral's command, and giving his wife captaincy of the Dauntless. The ship saw a bit of action, and by war's end, returned to Maine, where the Norringtons quietly lived out the rest of their days. They bore several children, of whom six made adulthood.

John Norrington, the old Admiral's oldest son, enlisted in the Navy, and would serve with distinction in the US Civil War. Their only daughter, one Elizabeth Norrington, made her way to the Caribbean, where she vanished. She never was found, although rumors persisted that she had been apprenticed by a kindly old enchantress by the name of Tia Dalma.

James and AnaMaria Norrington died the same day; March 15th, 1825.

* * *

General Jonathan Depp remained in America, having developed what he termed 'bizarre, inexplicable affection for the bastard child that is America'. He assisted General Harry Lee, the man known as 'Light-Horse-Harry', with the suppression of the Whiskey Rebellion. He then, tired of the military, offered his resignation from the American Army to then-President Thomas Jefferson, and asked that he ensure the military leave him in peace.

It was barely a few years later when Depp broke his own word and went to West Point, where he instructed the fine points of militia warfare, what would become known as 'guerilla warfare'. After the War of 1812, Jonathan Depp retired to the hills and valleys of what would become Kentucky, where he died contentedly on July 29th, 1826, surrounded by his beloved family. It was Kentucky where a descendant of the General's, called Johnny Depp, originated. The man became an actor, and decided to tell the story of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Joshamee Gibbs, tired and old, retired from piracy in 1790, worn out from many hard days at sea. He found the quiet of Isla Cruces exactly what his old bones needed. He rebuilt the monastery there, and with help from his old crewmates, turned it into the Church of the Good Pirate. He lived the rest of his days in that church, finally dying at the age of 80 in 1809.

* * *

Four captains of Jack Sparrow's fleet, the captains Parker, Sinclair, Fowl and Starr signed on to the United States Navy, where their four ships stayed until being decommissioned in 1870, the Age of Ironclads beginning.

* * *

Bootstrap Bill Turner never truly recovered from the loss of his son. The last few years of his life were called by his friends, "painful existence, not life". He died in 1792, and was interred in the Church of the Good Pirate.

* * *

Commodore Nathaniel Gillette resigned his commission after the decimation of Fort Charles. He returned to England, where he died of smallpox in 1785.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti served the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to the end of their days.

* * *

Amy and Mera Sparrow both retired from piracy after the conclusion of the Revolutionary War. Amy never regained use of her leg, but found her life far more bearable by the wheeled chair that she could move about in her sister built for her. With the considerable funds they had received from their line of work, they had Giselle brought from Tortuga to them in America. It was then that they learned they were Jack Sparrow's children in blood as well as spirit. They and their mother settled in Philadelphia, where their descendants reside still today. And though their father never settled in Philadelphia, he still visited regularly on Christmas and the two birthdays that the Sparrow home celebrated, with wife and children in tow, the latter group of whom Amy and Mera adored and doted upon.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth Sparrow stayed on the sea for years, even past the entering of gray hairs into Jack's temples, which both he and his wife claimed made him looked 'distinguished', rather than 'old'. Their first children were twins, William and James Sparrow. The next year came two more twins, AnaMaria and Elizabeth Sparrow. It was at that point that, when seized roughly by the neck and threatened with not only grievous injury, but also destruction of the large cache of rum Jack had been so sure he'd kept hidden from Elizabeth, that Jack confessed that twins tended to run in his family. Two years later, their last son, John Sparrow was born. John resolutely refused to use the name 'John' and made certain that he was called 'Jack'.

Jack Sparrow, Jr., at the age of twenty, was given a gift by his half-sisters that was called the _Black Sun_. What he did with this gift after receiving it can be somewhat easily surmised by examining his family history.

No date of death can be given for any of the Sparrow family because they are simply not known. There are no records of death or burial, and the _Black Pearl_ and the _Black Sun_ vanished not long after the death of Giselle Renault. That is all that is known.

It is speculated, however, that Amy and Mera Sparrow returned to the seas with their father and his family when he stumbled, in his typical rum-induced fashion, upon the secret of immortality. Ever since the final known fact of their large family was submitted—the death of Miss Renault—August 21st, 1826, there has been a rather bizarre occurrence in the Atlantic, though sometimes occurring in the other oceans and seas of the world.

Over the past 180 years, there have been sporadic sightings of two ships with black sails and black hulls, ships that fly pirate flags accompanied by flags bearing the image of a sparrow.

From the Civil War came reports of two ships black as night harassing New Orleans and several other Confederate coastline cities and towns.

The Great War, also called World War I, had soldiers making several claims that these mystery ships had been seen in the English Channel, and also laying siege to the German coast.

World War II had even odder reports. Several dozen German submarines simply vanished, although in many cases, the last radio contact indicated unknown ships of the 18th century were approaching them. There were also reports that these two ships had assisted in the evacuation of Paris, but there were no witnesses to support the claim. (One wonders where the stories came from, then)

The oddest of all came from several Reich and British pilots who participated in the Battle of Britain. They claim that a pirate ship was seen flying across the night sky, and almost destroyed several of the Reich's planes. However, reports differ on the ship; some claim a man with a hook and ludicrous hat captained a ship with white sails, others that a man in flamboyant dress and a woman, with a large group around them, captained a ship with black sails.

And every report mentions, even across several miles' distance or airplane engine roar, hearing the oddest tune; something that goes along the lines of 'yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.'

FIN

* * *

A/N: And that is it for me. With the completion of this story thread, I'm departing on hiatus. I have extensive research to do for my next project, one which will require a large amount of time, energy and work; the story of Davy Jones. 

Of all the fictions I have written, this is by far my favorite. I finally got to include Pintel and Ragetti in the final chapters, and ended with the note of a Jack Sparrow-Elizabeth Swann relationship which I believe will come about by the end of Pirates III. I hope Will realizes and embraces it, rather than ersorting to violence and destruction of rum.

The mention of the flying ship in the Battle of Britain comes from Disney's "Return to Neverland", which I felt I simply HAD to use.

Johnny Depp IS from Kentucky, though I doubt he is the ancestor of a General Jonathan Depp, personally.

The settling of Amy and Mera Sparrow in Philadelphia is, as always, for Captain MeraSparrow, fellow author and cohort for so much of this story.

Captain Jack Sparrow will never die. If his mortal body does ever fail him, we can and will take solace in the fact that he lives on immortally as a member of culture for all time, a symbol that will be loved, laughed with and at, and cherished forever.

And so, my friends, readers, and reviewers, I leave you with these five words:

Captain Jack Sparrow lives on.


End file.
